A Song For You
by Alasse aka KiraLacus Forever
Summary: What if Kira falls in love with a certain pink-haired princess when she was being held in the Archangel? Kira and Lacus fic!Athrun and Cagalli too! RnR! Complete!
1. Song 1: Kira meets Lacus

A Song For You   
  
This story starts when Kira found Lacus's escape pod. Enjoy, this is my frst Gundam Seed fic. If there's any wrong, pls tell me.  
  
Kira came out from his Strike and seeing that all crew members was gathering around the escape pod whish Kira had just rescued. Kojiro opened up the pod and a pink, small machine ball float out shouting, "Haro! Haro!!" And followed by it was a long, pink-haired girl, aged almost the same as Kira, dressed in a long white and purple dress with a golden hair pin clipped on her left side of her hair. As she stepped out she lost her balance on the ground and start to float.  
  
Girl: Ara? Arara!!  
  
Seeing that she can't get back to the ground, Kira float up and hold her firmly back to the ground.  
  
Girl(smiling): Arigatou.  
  
Kira(blushed): You're welcome...  
  
As they landed back on the ground, the girl turned towards Ramius and Flaga.  
  
Girl: Thanks for saving me, you did a great job. Ara?  
  
The girl look at the crest on Ramius's uniform and then she look around the area.  
  
Girl: Ara? Wasn't this a ZAFT's ship?  
  
Flaga: Here is Archangel. We are the Earth Alliance, may I ask who are you and where were you from.  
  
Lacus: My name is Lacus Clyne and I'm from ZAFT. (Holding the pink ball in her hand) And this is my friend, Haro.  
  
Haro: "HARO!!!!"  
  
Ramius: Clyne?! You are the PLANT Supreme Council chair man Siegel Clyne's daughter?  
  
Lacus: Yes, Siegel Clyne is my father.  
  
Flaga(to Kira): Looks like you had brought another rich princess here.  
  
Kira: Huh?  
  
Lacus(smiling): ?  
  
Song 1: Kira meets Lacus   
  
Kira holding a food tray, Lacus walking beside him with two guards walking at the front and back. As they walk along the corridor, they heard some of the civilians talking and glaring at them. Lacus was wondering why and Kira just ignored them. As they reached the room for civilian to live in, Kira and Lacus walk in while the two guards guarding outside. Lacus look around the room as Kira place the food tray on a table.  
  
Lacus: Can't I go out?  
  
Kira: I'm sorry, but you belong to ZAFT, so you can't walk around here.  
  
Lacus: Oh...By the way, what's your name?  
  
Kira: Kira. Kira Yamato.  
  
Lacus: Is it alright if I called you Kira?  
  
Kira: Hm.  
  
Lacus: You are a coordinator too, right?  
  
Kira: How did you...?  
  
Lacus: How did I know? I can see it from your eyes. It's painful, right?  
  
Kira: Huh?  
  
Lacus walk towards Kira and placed her hands on his face. Kira was shocked at first but slowly melting into the warm touch.  
  
Lacus: You just as young as I am and you are already in a war battling, fighting and killing your own people, the coordinators. It's very painful, right?  
  
Kira clench his fist on his chest, feeling all his pain about the war and the people he had killed. But it did not last long as he felt a hand placed on his fist. He look up and saw a pair of crystal blue eyes which was almost the same as his violet eyes looking at him, like they know what was his pain and was he feeling.  
  
Lacus: Fight with it, Kira. Everyone have times they fear, and you must not allow the fear in you to conquer you.  
  
Kira look at her as she smiled back, he smiled back.  
  
Kira: Arigatou, Lacus.  
  
Lacus: Ara?! You had just called me by my name!  
  
Kira: Can't I?  
  
Lacus(smiling): No, it's my pleasure.  
  
Suddenly there's a red alert, and Kira heard Ramius's voice through the radio.  
  
Ramius: Kira-kun. We need you for battle. Quickly!!  
  
Lacus saw that Kira turned sad as he heard the news, she move closer towards him and lean a kiss on his cheek. Kira was surprised by her action and look at her.  
  
Lacus: Good luck and be careful, Kira.  
  
Kira: Arigatou, Lacus.  
  
Kira run towards the Gundam with Lacus's words ringing in his mind.  
  
"Fight with it, Kira. Everyone have times they fear, and you must not allow the fear in you to conquer you."  
  
Next story preview, the bond between Kira and Lacus starts to grow and Fllay starts her plan to win Kira's heart. STAY TUNED!!!! 


	2. Song 2: The Developing Emotion

A Song For You  
  
As she saw Kira run towards his Gundam, Lacus went back into the room and sit on the floor. She look at the pink ball and hold out her hand.  
  
Lacus: Haro, come here.  
  
Haro bounce and fall into her hands and the two covers onto on its head flap happily. Lacus smiled at him.  
  
Lacus: Let's sing song, shall we, Haro?  
  
Haro: "HARO!! I AGREE!! I AGREE!!!"  
  
Then Lacus starts her song.  
  
Song 2: The Developing Emotion  
  
Outside in the space, Kira pilots his Aile Strike Gundam and destroying all the ZAFT's MS.  
  
Kira: "Please. Don't come near anymore!! I don't wish to kill anymore people!!! Hh?!"  
  
Kira look towards his side and saw Aegis Gundam coming towards him.  
  
Kira: "Please, not you, I don't wish to fight you. ATHRUN!!!!"  
  
Inside the Aegis, Athrun Zala look at the Aile Strike on his monitor screen.  
  
Athrun: "Kira...Do we really had to fight each other?"  
  
As the both of them were lost in their thoughts, Kira did not notice an escape shuttle was going towards him. Before he can even react, a MS from ZAFT attack and destroyed the shuttle. At that time, Kira was shocked and trembling with sadness and hatred. He dash towards the MS and destroyed it. Athrun saw that Kira was in this situation, he felt sorry for him.  
  
Athrun(to his crew members): Let's retreat.  
  
Yzak: But we still not finish with them yet.  
  
Athrun: I'm the leader. Do as I said!!  
  
Yzak: Feh!!  
  
All the ZAFT retreated and Kira seeing that all of them had gone. He brought up his leg and hide his head in his arms, he think about the escape shuttle which he failed to protect and he starts to cry. But at the same moment, he thought that he heard Lacus singing and in his mind, he wants to see her as soon as possible. He pilot his Gundam back to Archangel. After he settle his Gundam, he ran towards Lacus's room. He paused as he heard Lacus singing as he was standing outside.  
  
hoshi no furu basho e  
  
omoi wo anata ni todoketai  
  
itsumo soba ni iru  
  
sono tsumetasa wo dakishimeru kara  
  
ima toukutemo, kitto aerune  
  
shizuka na yoru ni  
  
The song paused and the door in front of Kira open and Lacus standing in front smiling at him.  
  
Lacus: Ara? Kira, what's wrong? Something bad happened?  
  
Kira just nod his head. Lacus look sadly at him, she then took his hand, Kira look up at her.  
  
Lacus: Come on in, let's sit down and talk, you must be very tired already.  
  
Kira nod his head again and follow her in. They sat down on the bed, beside each other. Kira was still lowing his head staring at his hands.  
  
Lacus: Kira, can you tell me what happened to you?  
  
Kira never reply her, she starts to get worried and place her hands on his.  
  
Lacus: If you do not want to said it out, it's alright.  
  
Kira look at her and then back at his hands, which was now trembling.  
  
Kira: I...I couldn't save a escape shuttle and I killed a lot of people again...Actually I don't wish to kill them!! But they kept coming back!! WHY!! WHY MUST THEY?!! I DON'T WISH TO KILL THEM!!!  
  
Kira buried his face in his arms and trying to hold by his tears as he should not cry in front of other people. But Lacus place her hands on his head, rubbing it. Kira look up and saw Lacus smile sadly at him.  
  
Lacus: Kira...You can cry when you want to, don't keep it to yourself.  
  
Tears starts to flow down Kira's cheek as he heard what Lacus told him. He cried out loud and curled up himself while laying his head on Lacus's laps. Lacus rub his head smoothly as he cried. Lacus seeing Kira's situation, she begin to sing a song.  
  
Mizu no naka ni yoru ga yureteru  
  
Kanashii hodo shizuka ni tatazumu  
  
Midorinasu kishibe  
  
Utsukushii yoake wo  
  
Tada matte iraretara  
  
Kirei na kokoro de  
  
Kurai umi to sora no mukou ni  
  
Arasoi no nai basho ga aruno to  
  
Osiete kureta no wa dare  
  
Dare mo ga tadori tsukenai  
  
Soretomo dareka no kokoro no naka ni  
  
Mizu no nagare wo shizumete  
  
Kureru daichi wo uruosu shirabe  
  
Ima wa doko nimo nakutemo  
  
Kitto jibun de te ni ireruno  
  
Itsumo, itsuka, kitto  
  
Mizu no akashi wo kono te ni  
  
Subete no honoo wo nomikonde nao  
  
Hiroku yasashiku nagareru  
  
Sono shizukesa ni tadoritsuku no  
  
Itsumo, itsuka, kitto  
  
Anata no te wo tori...  
  
After finish her song, Lacus look down at Kira, who was now sleeping soundly on her laps. She rub his head and smile.  
  
Haro: Haro!! Haro!!  
  
Lacus: Haro! Shh...!! Kira had fall asleep, I don't wish to disturbed his sleep. But in this position, I can't move either.  
  
Few Hours Later...  
  
Kira woke up and remember that Lacus was comforting him by singing a song to him. As he turned his head around, and saw Lacus leaning against the wall sleeping.  
  
Kira: "Because I was sleeping on her lap, she couldn't move and she had to sleep like this."  
  
Kira raised his hand and brush a few hairs off Lacus's face. And he was thinking why he wanted to see her so much if he got any problem. Why she was the only one who know his feelings and what he really want, a person to care for him, to be there for him whenever he was in trouble. Kira sit up and move Lacus carefully, but she woke up when he lay her on the bed.  
  
Lacus: Kira..?  
  
Kira: Sorry that I woke you up, after all the help you have given to me.  
  
Lacus: It's alright. Do you feel better now?  
  
Kira: Hm. I'm fine now after a nice nap and hearing a nice song.  
  
Lacus raise her hands and touch Kira's face, at that moment, Kira felt that a new feeling starts to develop inside him, but he did not know what was it.  
  
Lacus: Remember Kira, don't be afraid. Just remember that I will be always there for you if you got any trouble. Come and talk to me and I'll guide you with my song.  
  
Kira's eyes widen and realize that Lacus was really the one who know his feelings the most, she was the one who care for him, the one who will help him through any circumstances. The feeling inside him grows stronger and he realize that he likes Lacus, he wants to protect her no matter what the causes. Kira placed his hands on top of Lacus's, he bent down and kiss her cheek like she did to him the last time. Lacus blushed a little and Kira smiled at her.  
  
Lacus: Kira...  
  
Kira: Have a good rest, Lacus.  
  
Kira placed her hands back down at her and giving a last smile to Lacus, he left the room. When he had left, Lacus touch her cheek where Kira had kiss her.  
  
Lacus: "Kira. How should I express my feeling to you, that I like you, Kira Yamato."  
  
Next story, Kira and Lacus express their feeling towards each other. Fllay founds out and try to break them up. STAY TUNED!!! 


	3. Song 3: The Separation

A Song For You  
  
Leaning against the window, Kira look out into the space and was thinking when the war will end?  
  
Kira: "This war had begun for a month or something. When will it end? I don't wish to battle anymore."  
  
Lacus: Kira.  
  
Kira turned around and saw his first love floating towards him. He holds out his hands and Lacus took while trying to land on the floor. She thank Kira and he blushed at her beauty. Lacus brush a few hairs away from her face and look at Kira.  
  
Lacus: What are you doing down here, Kira?  
  
Kira: I should be the one asking you that question. If you let any of the crew members saw you, I don't know what will they do to you.  
  
Lacus: You are worried about me?  
  
Kira: I...I...eh...  
  
Lacus: I'm joking.  
  
As they were talking to each other, Fllay Asthar suddenly appeared and she run to Kira, panting heavily. She glared at Lacus for a while and look at Kira.  
  
Fllay: Kira!! Please save my father!! His escape ship was coming here and the ZAFT were going to attack it!!! Please save him!!!  
  
Song 3: The Separation  
  
Kira(to Fllay): Alright, I promise you to protect your father. Fllay, do me a favour, bring Lacus back to her room. (To Lacus) Lacus, take care of yourself.  
  
Lacus(worried): You too, Kira.  
  
As Kira runs off to battle, Fllay turn around and glared at Lacus, Lacus look back at her with a confused look.  
  
Lacus: You seems like you dislike me a lot, did I did anything wrong?  
  
Fllay: Of course!! I hate all coordinators!!! I hate all the ZAFT!!! They are the one who caused all these stupid wars!!! As for you, you are one of...  
  
Lacus: But Kira was a coordinator too. You hate him too?  
  
Fllay: I don't know!! But if he help us, I will considerate about him.  
  
Lacus: That means you do hate him. And you still want him to help you to save your father?  
  
Fllay: Shut up!! (grabs Lacus's hand) Come with me!!  
  
Outside in the space, Kira was fighting with Kira. Swing their saber at each other.  
  
Kira: Athrun, stop this!! I don't wish to fight you.  
  
Athrun: Then why were you on the EARTH ALLIANCE side?!  
  
Kira: I'm not!!  
  
Athrun: Then why are you helping them to fight us?!  
  
Kira: I'm not helping them in anything! I just want to protect my friends!!!  
  
At the same time, he also thinks of protecting Lacus although she was a ZAFT. Back at Archangel, Fllay dragged Lacus to the bridge. Ramius turned around.  
  
Ramius: What are you two doing down here?! We are now in a war!!  
  
Sai: Fllay!!!  
  
Fllay: Give me a board cast!! I want to tell them something!!  
  
Ramius: But...  
  
Fllay: Hurry!!  
  
Board cast was started up and screen was show on Kira's and Athrun's monitor too.  
  
Kira/Athrun: Lacus?!  
  
Fllay: ZAFT!! I know that this girl is important to you all!! Stop this fight or I'll kill her!!  
  
Everyone: WHAT!!!!!!!  
  
Athrun: You bastard!!! You all use our people as your shield!!! How coward of you!!!  
  
Kira was furious as Fllay used Lacus as bait, his Lacus!! But as they were too focus on the subject; ZAFT destroyed the escape ship which Fllay's father was on it. Fllay eyes widen, letting go of Lacus, she cried out loud and past out as Sai caught her before she falls to the ground. Lacus look sadly at her then she turned towards the board cast system.  
  
Lacus: Here is Lacus Clyne speaking. I want ZAFT to send out a pilot to come and fetch me the next day. Until that moment, no people should come and attack this space craft! Do all of you get me clear?! I want all the ZAFT to retreat now!  
  
Klueze: All crew member retreat for now!!  
  
Before Athrun retreat, he turned around and look at Kira.  
  
Athrun: Kira, next time I will shoot you if I had to. Farewell, my friend.  
  
Kira: I will too..Athrun.  
  
Both of them went back to their ship, Kira quickly ran towards the bridge and saw Lacus turns around and look at him while Fllay was crying in Sai's arms on the floor. Kira walk towards Lacus as he holds out his hand and she took it.  
  
Kira: Lacus, are you alright?  
  
Lacus: I'm fine but...  
  
They look towards Fllay and Sai, Fllay look up and was glaring at them.  
  
Fllay(to Kira): You...you yourself was also a coordinator...that is why you never really want to help us!! You are on the ZAFT's side!!! YOU KILLER!!!  
  
Kira was shocked and he quickly pulls Lacus out of the room and went back to Lacus's room. As they settle down, Kira broke down, and Lacus try to comfort him.  
  
Kira: She thinks that I don't want to help them? I even had to fight my best friend just to protect them!! And now this is all I get!! What have I done wrong?! What have I done to deserve this?!!  
  
Lacus was about to touch Kira's face but he suddenly embraced her and cry on her shoulder. Lacus was shock at first, but she pat his back trying to calm him down.  
  
Lacus: Kira, you had done nothing wrong. Sometimes you can't blame it, it was just humans' nature. Don't blame it on yourself.  
  
Kira: But...I'm all alone suffering this kind of pain, it so painful.  
  
Lacus: You are not alone suffering it, Kira. I will be sad too if you were.  
  
Kira: Lacus...  
  
Lacus: And it won't be very pain for long, because...  
  
Lacus holds Kira's face, making him facing her.  
  
Lacus: I will be there to heal the pain for you.  
  
Lacus lean forward and plant a kiss on his lips. Kira eyes widen but slowly he deepens the kiss and make love through the night. In Fllay's room, she was thinking of her plot, her plot to win Kira's heart.  
  
Fllay: Kira Yamato. I will make you fall in love with me and make you fight with your own kind for me!! That is my revenge on you!!  
  
The next day, Lacus woke up and notice that Kira was already up and was putting on his clothing. Kira heard her and he turned around and walk towards her.  
  
Kira(kiss Lacus's forehead): Ohayo, Lacus. Sleep well?  
  
Lacus(kiss him back on the cheek): Yes, but we are going to separate soon.  
  
Kira: That is why you ask them to come and fetch you today instead of yesterday.  
  
Lacus: Kira, I...I don't wish to go back...I want to stay with you.  
  
Kira: Me too, Lacus. Me too...  
  
A voice sound out from the speaker, it was Ramius.  
  
Ramius: Kira-kun, please take Lacus Clyne with you and pilot your Gundam with you to the space. A ZAFT MS will be waiting for her.  
  
Lacus got up and puts on her dress and she calls Haro along. They went to the dressing room; Kira puts on his space suit and give Lacus one of it. Before they went off to the gundam, Kira hugged Lacus and kiss her. As they broke their kiss, tears flows down Lacus's cheek for the first time and Kira wipe it away with his fingers.  
  
Kira: Don't cry, Lacus, we will meet each other someday. Until that day comes, I won't give up and I will be strong.  
  
Both of them reached the gundam, and Kira pilot it out with Lacus sitting on his lap. As they go out, they saw Athrun's Aegis waiting outside. Kira point his gun at him and opened his cockpit while Athrun do the same thing. The three of them step out and Lacus turned towards Kira, she took out a silver ring and give it to him.  
  
Lacus: Keep it with you, I have one of it too. Keep it so that it will remind you about me.  
  
Kira: I will still be thinking of you if you didn't give me this ring.  
  
Lacus: Kira, just remember. No matter where you are, I will always be with you, guiding you with my songs. Goodbye, Kira.  
  
Kira: We will meet someday, Lacus.  
  
Lacus let go of Kira's hands and float towards Athrun. After they enter Aegis, they flew back to their ship and Kira went back to Archangel with tears flowing down his cheek.  
  
Next story, Fllay try her best to win over Kira and the crew met a certain yellow-haired tomboy. 


	4. Song 4: Cagalli Yula Athha

A Song For You  
  
After Lacus was being brought back to ZAFT, Kira went to the canteen and eat. At the same time, Fllay enters the room and walk towards Kira. Kira ignored her and continue eating.  
  
Fllay: Kira, sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't notice your feelings and said such things to you.  
  
Kira continue ignoring her, Fllay starts to get frustrated but she continues her plot. She sat down beside Kira, she place her hand on top of his which makes Kira stop eating. She then place a hand on his face to make him look at her.  
  
Fllay: It must be painful right? To fight them, but don't worry, Kira. I will be with you.  
  
Kira was lost in thoughts as Fllay said the same things as Lacus did, Fllay lean closer to him. As their lips were about to touch, Kira regains himself and push Fllay off him. Sai, Tohru and Miriallia was about to go in, saw Fllay been pushed by Kira and fell hard to the floor. Sai quickly ran towards her and help her up, all of them look at Kira who glaring very angrily at Fllay. He was clenching onto a chain around his neck, and on the chain was the silver ring which Lacus had given to him.  
  
Kira: DON'T ACT LIKE YOU KNOW ME VERY WELL!!! In this world, Lacus is the only one who knows my feelings the most!! She is the first one who holds out her hands to me!! She is there for me every time I need her!! Don't you dare act like her when you are not her!!  
  
Kira walk out from the room, ignoring the others. Everyone were confused but Fllay was more desired to get him, to plant her revenge on him.  
  
Song 4: Cagalli Yula Athha  
  
After a few days of traveling, Archangel reached EARTH. All of them were wondering where they be going now as they land in the desert. While they were holding a meeting, a group of people suddenly attack them.  
  
Ramius: What's going on?  
  
Sai: Some suits are attacking us.  
  
Ramius: Archangel, prepare for battle!! Kira-kun, are you ready?  
  
Kira: Hai!! Kira Yamato, Strike, launched!!  
  
Strike launched out and it almost fell as it still not used to the sand. Three Wolf like machine, blue-purple colour dashed towards Kira and starts firing at him. As they caught him by surprise, Kira was been shot at his left arm.  
  
Kira: AAHH!!! Kuso!!  
  
Kira took out his gun and fired at the enemies, but it miss as they were too fast. Suddenly another machine jumped up behind Kira, it happened too sudden so he can't bring his gun to aim it. But as it was about to attack him, a laser beam shoot it away. Kira look towards the direction of the beam and saw a few tanks and jeeps were coming towards him. As one of the jeep stop beside STRIKE, a person covered with a dark green cloak, popped his/her head out and shout to Kira.  
  
Person: We will cover you. Destroyed all of them now!!  
  
Kira nodded and moved his STRIKE as fast as possible. He took out his saber and cut all the machine into half. After destroying all the enemies, Kira and the people who saved him went back to Archangel. When Kira land back beside Archangel, he come out from his GUNDAM and saw the person who just saved him talking to Ramius and Flaga. As he walked nearer towards them, the person noticed him and pulls back the cloak which was covering the face. Kira then realize that it was the girl who he met at Heliopolis, the yellow-hair girl with orange-brown eyes. The girl suddenly dashed towards Kira and hit him on the face with her fist. She does it again with another hand, this time Kira hold it.  
  
Kira: What are you doing?!  
  
Girl: Why are you piloting that thing?!  
  
Kira: Huh? What do you mean?  
  
A tall guy wearing a sleeveless shirt, jeans, long curly hair with a cloth tie around his forehead, came towards the girl and pat her shoulder.  
  
Guy: Cagalli!! Stop it!  
  
Cagalli: But Kisaka...!!  
  
Kisaka: Enough is enough!! Now let's talk with them.  
  
Cagalli turned towards Kira and break her hand free from him. She glared at him for a while, then she walked back to where Ramius and Flaga were. Kira stare at them for a while and rub his face.  
  
Kira: Man, she almost break my jaw.  
  
Back at Archangel, Kisaka, Cagalli and their group of people introduced themselves and telling them where they are and who were those enemies just now. As they were talking, Cagalli take the opportunity to tour around the ship. As she reached the top of the ship, she saw Kira, hands resting on the bars and enjoying the wind.  
  
Cagalli: Sorry for hitting you just now. Does it still hurts?  
  
Kira: A bit.  
  
Cagalli: I never get to introduce myself properly just now. I'm Cagalli Yula Athha, just call me Cagalli. What's your name?  
  
Kira: Kira. Kira Yamato. Cagalli, do you live here?  
  
Cagalli: Not really. I came from a country quite far from here. It just that I heard here was been attack by some ZAFT people, that's why I came to help. By the way, we now will be guiding you to our campsite. As you can see, we do not know when the enemies might come, and you all are in a middle of nowhere. So, if you staying with us, it would be better.  
  
Cagalli notice that Kira was staring at her face, she starts to blush and ask him.  
  
Cagalli: WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!  
  
Kira: Ah! N..Nothing..!! Really, it's nothing!!  
  
Cagalli: TELL ME!!  
  
Kira: It just that I felt that you act like a boy sometime...haha..  
  
Cagalli blushed more.  
  
Cagalli: BAKA!!!!  
  
As the both of them were talking, Fllay was hiding behind the door glaring at Cagalli. She then take off her uniform and walk out.  
  
Fllay: Ah! It was so hot and warm!! Kira, (hugging Kira's arm) want to go back to the room?  
  
Kira swing his arm hard from Fllay, which causes her to fall. Both girls were shocked by his action, Kira glare at Fllay.  
  
Kira: How many times must I tell you?! The only person I like is Lacus!! SO GET AWAY FROM ME!!!  
  
He walk back into the ship, and left Cagalli and Fllay alone. Fllay stood up and turn towards Cagalli.  
  
Fllay: Don't you dare come near him, he's mine!!  
  
After saying that, she walks away and left Cagalli there still confused of what had just happened.  
  
Kira was back at his room, as he went in, Tori, his robot pet bird flew towards him and land on his shoulder. Kira nuzzled it with his fingers and sat on his bed as he lean towards the wall. He opened his collar and took out the chain with Lacus's sliver ring on it, he hold it tight to his chest and slowly he falls into sleep as he dream of his love.  
  
After hours of traveling, they reached the campsite and it was quit late as the sky turns to a dark blue with stars sparkling on it. Kira came out and saw all the crew members resting, eating and talking around the campfire. Cagalli walk towards him and pass him a cup of water.  
  
Cagalli: Here. I bet that you are thirsty.  
  
Kira: Arigatou.  
  
Cagalli: Kira, may I ask you a favour?  
  
Kira: Yes?  
  
Cagalli: I would like to go to the town, not very far from here, to buy some things for my crew members. Could you accompany me?  
  
Kira: It was fine with me.  
  
Suddenly, there's a red alert. It was the enemies. All the crews get ready for battle, and STRIKE was been launched out. The enemies were the same type as in the morning, there were about ten of them. Kira fired his gun and destroyed one of it, some of the enemies fell into the trap or land mines which Cagalli and her crews had place. After destroying them all, another group about fifteen came out, lead by a yellow Wolf like machine. It dashed towards Kira, due to its fast speed, all the shot miss it. It shot Kira on the leg which causes STRIKE to lose balance and fall. All the enemies surround him like a pack of wolf surrounding their prey. Kira starts to get nervous as he couldn't get his GUNDAM to stand. All the enemies were now all aiming at him, ready to fire.  
  
Ramius: KIRA-KUN!!!  
  
Cagalli: BAKA!!! MOVE OUT QUICK!!!  
  
As he thinks that he was going to die soon, Kira mind went blank. But he could feel something warm on his chest, it was the ring. Then he remember that he promise that he would be strong until the day they meet, that he will grow stronger to protect her. As the feelings grow stronger, a SEED within Kira was awaken for the first time.  
  
Kira's SEED has been activated!! Stay tuned for the next story. RnR 


	5. Song 5: The Connection

A Song For You  
  
Thank you for your reading!!!! This fic was my first gundam seed fic. I really hoped that you all had enjoyed it. I now thank you for your kind support again!!! Pls enjoy the story!!  
  
On PLANT at the Clyne mansion, Lacus Clyne is sleeping on her bed. Cold sweat flow down her neck as she suddenly jerks up from her bed. Lacus pant hard and clench her fist on her chest. She walk towards her balcony and look at the sky. Lacus holds a chain around her neck, which was hanging the same silver ring as Kira.  
  
Lacus: Kira...  
  
Suddenly Lacus felt a sharp pain on her left arm. She touch it with another hand and realized that she was bleeding. Lacus was confused at first, then a scenery flew past her mind which activated her SEED mode too for the first time. Her eyes become a dull blue-violet colour, she closed her eyes and a few seconds later, she was standing on the desert where Kira was fighting the enemies.  
  
Lacus: KIRA!!  
  
Song 5: The Connection  
  
Kira stopped as he heard a voice calling him, a voice that was dear to him.  
  
Kira: Lacus?  
  
Lacus: KIRA!!  
  
Kira turn towards his left and saw a blur vision of Lacus, she looking at him. Kira was confused now, was that really Lacus he was seeing? Or just an illusion? As he was too concentrated of Lacus, the leader of the enemies charge towards Kira and shot him at the bad, which causes the GUNDAM to fell just a few centimeters beside Lacus.  
  
Kira: AAHHH!!!  
  
Lacus: KIRA!!  
  
Lacus touch the GUNDAM and realized that she can pass through it. She went in and saw Kira panting heavily while holding his left arm which was bleeding.  
  
Lacus: "It was the same injuries as mine!" Kira!!  
  
Kira look up and saw Lacus coming closer to him and place her hands on his face. It was the same warmth as always.  
  
Kira: Lacus? Is it really you or my own imagination?  
  
Lacus: Kira, it's me. Although I don't really know the situation, but...I'm so glad to see you.  
  
Kira: Me too, Lacus, me too. Lacus, you're hurt, are you alright?  
  
Lacus: I'm alright. Kira, you must stand up now, the enemies are coming!  
  
Kira stood back up and swing his blade at one of the enemies who was about to jump on him. Lacus, who sitting behind him, place her hand on his.  
  
Lacus: Kira, calm yourself down. Don't afford yourself to kill anymore people!! Just damage their engines.  
  
Kira heed her advice and cooled down a bit. He dashed towards the enemies and slash their legs. All the enemies were destroy accept for the leader, but after seeing all his crews were defeated, he/she retreated back to its territory. Seeing that the enemies are gone, Kira let out a big breath and lean back to his seat as it was finally over. Lacus brushed some of his hair off his face.  
  
Lacus: Kira...  
  
Kira: Lacus...huh?!  
  
Lacus's body starts to vanish as both of them did not know that their SEED mode was already inactivated. Kira hold on tight to her hands but it was no use, Lacus's body was still vanishing.  
  
Kira: NO!! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN!!! LACUS!!  
  
Lacus: Kira..!!  
  
Lacus lean forward and kiss him, which he return it.  
  
Lacus: I love you, Kira...  
  
Tears flow down Kira's cheek as Lacus vanished into thin air. He clenched his hand hit against the monitor screen, crying out loud.  
  
On the other hand at Clyne mansion, Lacus regained herself and fell weakly to the floor. She holds the silver ring tightly towards her chest and pray towards the sky that Kira will be safe and sound.  
  
Back to Kira, he returned to Archangel. As he gets off STRIKE, Cagalli ran towards him. She notice that Kira was feeling quite down, she gets worried and ask him.  
  
Cagalli: Kira? Are you alright? Ah! You're hurt, come, let's clean your wound.  
  
Kira did not answer her back but just nodded his head. Cagalli took his right hand and bring him to the medical room. As they reached the room, Cagalli tell him to sit on the bed while she go and take the first aid box. Kira was still sad of the previous battle, he just stare blankly at the floor. Cagalli came back with the first aid box and she took out some cottons and bandages, she cleans his wound carefully and bandage it up. As she pulls the not to tighten it, she realized that Kira was crying.  
  
Cagalli: Ah..ah..!! Gome, was it too tight?  
  
Kira shake his head and he cried more. Cagalli try to comfort him but he suddenly stood up and was walking fast to the exit. Cagalli turned around quick and grabbed his wrist. Kira turned around and Cagalli move forward to hug him, he was shocked by her action, but it kind of calm him down. Cagalli pat his back and head, saying some soft word to calm him down.  
  
Cagalli: Yosh, yosh. It's alright now, everything will be just fine. You are a boy, you shouldn't cry so easily. Feeling better now?  
  
Kira: Hm. Arigatou, Cagalli...  
  
Cagalli: You're welcome. Any problem, come and tell me, and I will try my best to help you.  
  
Kira's eyes widen as he heard that last sentence. Cagalli starts to get nervous Kira was staring at her.  
  
Cagalli: What are you staring at me like that?  
  
Kira: Ah..n..no. It's just that you sound like someone I knew. She said the same thing as what you had jut said.  
  
Kira hold his necklace and Cagalli noticed it.  
  
Cagalli: You seem to treasure that necklace a lot, was it a gift from someone? Someone important?  
  
Kira: Ah. She gave it to me when we were separated from each other. It's been a few days from now.  
  
Cagalli: I can see that you do love her a lot. Would you introduce her to me when you got the chance?  
  
Kira: Hm, I will.  
  
Cagalli: And don't forget your previous promise.  
  
Kira: Huh?  
  
Cagalli: You are so forgetful. You promised to accompany me to the town to buy something tomorrow, have you forgotten it so fast?  
  
Kira: Oh, no.. it's just that.... I'm sorry..  
  
Cagalli: It's alright, just remember tomorrow at noon go to the town with me.  
  
Kira: Ok.  
  
Sorry that the story was short but hope you enjoy. I'll update the next story very soon!! 


	6. Song 6: A New Life

A Song For You  
  
Ding-Dong!!! Athrun Zala ring the door bell and the gate automatically open by itself. He was holding onto a bouquet of flower, as he walk towards the backyard, 5 to 6 Haro jump towards him. He raises his hand, quick enough to catch hold of the pink Haro which was about to hit straight at his face.  
  
All the Haro: ATHRUN!! ATHRUN!!!  
  
Lacus: Ara? Athrun, you came.  
  
Athrun: Konichiwa, Lacus.  
  
Athrun walk towards Lacus, give her the bouquet and a kiss on the cheek. They walk towards the huge garden behind Lacus's mansion and they settle down under the shelter with some teas and snacks.  
  
Lacus: How have you been, Athrun?  
  
Athrun: I don't wish to talk about it. Everyday I must fight a war; fight against the EARTH Alliance and...  
  
Lacus: Fight against Kira?  
  
Athrun: .........  
  
Lacus wait for his answer as she drinks her tea. Athrun look up at her and know that he can't get off without giving her an answer.  
  
Athrun: Yes... How did you know?  
  
Lacus: Kira told me when I was hold up at Archangel; he was feeling very sad about that.  
  
Athrun: You know him for quite long. What did you think about him?  
  
Lacus place her cup down and hold her necklace.  
  
Lacus: I love him.  
  
Song 6: A New Life  
  
Athrun's eyes widen as he heard her answer. Lacus smiled at him, she then stood up and walk towards the balcony which was right before the sea. Athrun regained himself, and quickly follow her.  
  
Athrun: Lacus, what do you mean by that?!  
  
Lacus: That I love him? It was true, Athrun. I do love him and he loves me too.  
  
Athrun: But you are my...  
  
Lacus: Your fiancé? Athrun, don't lie to yourself now. Alright, I ask you a question, what do you felt about me?  
  
Athrun: Lacus...I...  
  
Lacus: Athrun, for all this years I treated you as my best childhood friend, I never treated you as my fiancé.  
  
Athrun: It's alright, Lacus, I understand.  
  
Lacus: I'm really sorry, Athrun. I hurt your feelings.  
  
Athrun: It's alright, really. Actually I've been trying to tell my father to cancel this engagement, but he won't.  
  
Lacus: I would tell him and my father someday. By the way, you and Kira are childhood friends, was it?  
  
Athrun: Yah. We have been together since young. But we were separated when father and mother decided to move out to another planet.  
  
Lacus: Ah! I remember that Kira has a mechanical green bird with him. It was so cute, it have been playing with Haro when I was hold up there.  
  
Athrun: Hmm... does it always "Tori", "Tori" when it respond?  
  
Lacus: Yes, that's the one! How do you know?  
  
Athrun: It was a farewell gift to Kira from me. I stay over night, to make it for him before I left my home planet. Looks like he still treasures it a lot after this few years. But who knows that we were once two best friends, now had become the two greatest enemies.  
  
Lacus: Athrun...  
  
Suddenly Lacus cover her mouth and fell onto the ground. Athrun managed to support her before she fell hard to the ground. Lacus seems like she was about to vomit but she let go her hand and panted heavily, sweat were running down her head.  
  
Athrun: Lacus, are you alright? Are you sick or something?  
  
Lacus: I'm alright; I have been like this for the past few days. I'm also not sure why.  
  
Athrun: Do you want me to get a doctor for you?  
  
Lacus: No, I'm really fine. I'm used to it.  
  
Athrun: You sure?  
  
Lacus: Of course I'm sure. Don't worry about me. You should worry about yourself now.  
  
Athrun: About me?  
  
Lacus: Are you still going to fight against Kira?  
  
Athrun: I'm not sure...  
  
Lacus: Athrun, this is your decision; whether you want to fight or unite. Kira too, it was his destiny to face you again. Both of you cannot run away from it. Face it, Athrun.  
  
Athrun: I will try to, Lacus. But now you need some rest, I've got to go now.  
  
Lacus: Hm, mark my words, Athrun.  
  
Athrun: I will, sayonara, Lacus  
  
He kiss Lacus's cheek and went off. Lacus sat down on the benches, enjoying the sea breezes. The Haros were hoping around her and the pink Haro hop onto her lap which startled her.  
  
Lacus: Haro, you should not do that. I will be angry if you hit onto it.  
  
Haro: "Kira des, Kira des!! Aka-chan!!! Aka-chan!!!"  
  
Lacus rubbed her tummy and smiled at Haro.  
  
Lacus: If Athrun really call the doctor, he would be shock after hearing the doctor's answer. I wish that Kira was here, enjoying the joy with me. The joy that we have created a new life together.  
  
STAY TUNNED FOR THE NEXT STORY. 


	7. Song 7: Tiger of the Desert

A Song for You  
  
Whoa!! Looks like my story was a success!! I thank you all for supporting me!!! Wish that the KxL fans like this story!!  
  
The next day at Archangel, Kira and Cagalli went to the town whereby a lot of stalls were selling various stuff. After a few hours of buying, Cagalli have finished buying her stuff, while Kira was carrying tons of it for her.  
  
Cagalli: Kira, are you hungry?  
  
Kira: A bit...but I'm quite tired.  
  
Cagalli: Let's go to that stall. I like the food down there.  
  
Both of them went to the stall or rather a small café, Kira settle down on one of the table while Cagalli order their food. After 5 minutes, the food arrived. It was a dish which Kira never seen it before, it was a yellow oval-shape, with ingredients inside it.(I not very sure how to describe it but it look like those rolls with eggs, chicken and vegetables inside.) Kira stare at his food while Cagalli was adding chill sauce on hers.  
  
Cagalli: What's wrong? Don't you wanna eat?  
  
Kira: No, it's just that...I've never eaten this kind of stuff.  
  
Cagalli: What?! Such a good stuff and you never taste it before?! Alright, this dish you must add chill sauce to make it nice to eat, come, I'll add it for you.  
  
Somebody: You're wrong, young lady. Adding yogurt sauce to it is tastier.  
  
Kira and Cagalli turn around and saw a middle-age guy, dressed like he was in Hawaii with a sunglass.  
  
Guy: Hi! My name is Andrew Bartfeldt.  
  
Song 7: Tiger of the Desert  
  
Cagalli: Who cares about your name! You butch into other people's conversation, that is very rude of you!! Hey, wait a minute, you said your name is Andrew Bartfeldt? The Tiger of the Desert?  
  
Bartfeldt: Correct, that's me.  
  
Cagalli: What do you want?  
  
Bartfeldt: Calm down, young lady. I was just giving you two an advice. Putting yogurt sauce was much better than chill sauce.  
  
The guy pick up the yogurt sauce and start to pour it on the dish. Cagalli couldn't stand it anymore, she stood up which startled Kira and Bartfeldt.  
  
Cagalli: I had it enough with you!! I say add chill sauce to it is more better!!!  
  
She then grabbed the chill sauce and pour it on the dish. Both of them was quarrelling with each other while they keep on pouring the sauce on the food. Kira sweat dropped when he saw the food covered with red and white sauce, he even feel like puking. But suddenly, 3 to 4 guys dash towards them and attack them with knifes and guns. Bartfeldt flipped the table, and all the sauce was splash onto Cagalli, he used the table as a shield. 3 more guys appeared but they help Kira and the others to take them down. Kira, seeing that one of the guys was about to stab Bartfeldt with a knife, he kick one of the sauce bottle, which hit the knife of the guy's hand. Before he can react, Kira dash towards him and land a kick at his face.  
  
Kira: Who are these people?  
  
Bartfeldt: They were been called "Blue Cosmos". They were the naturals who hated the coordinators.  
  
Cagalli: Hey, we were dragged into this stupid thing because of you!!  
  
Kira: Cagalli...  
  
Bartfeldt: Alright, as for my apologies, why don't the both of you come over to my place?  
  
Cagalli: Why should we?!  
  
Bartfeldt: Don't tell me you going to go back like this, young lady.  
  
Cagalli almost forgot that she was covered up with the chill and yogurt sauce, she look towards Kira and received a nod as the meaning to go with Bartfeldt.  
  
Cagalli: Alright, we will come with but only for a wash up!  
  
As they reached Bartfeldt's place, it was a huge mansion with some of the military force surrounding it. They went into the mansion and a woman, dressed in blue with long black hair and a few of it in front was orange and yellow, welcome them.  
  
Bartfeldt: Aisha, do me a favor to clean up this young lady here.  
  
Aisha: Alright, please come with me.  
  
Aisha and Cagalli walk off and Bartfeldt bring Kira to his study room. He brings out some coffee and they settle down on the sofa.  
  
Bartfeldt: What's your name, young boy?  
  
Kira: Kira. Kira Yamato desu.  
  
Bartfeldt: You like to drink coffee, I make some myself, it's really nice but no one appreciates it, accept Aisha.  
  
Kira drank the coffee; his eyes widen as he had not drank such a nice coffee before.  
  
Kira: It's very delicious.  
  
Bartfeldt: Really? You think so too? HA! I should have known it, do you still want some? I got some packet of the coffee powder I made.  
  
Kira: No thanks...  
  
Bartfeldt: Actually, I've been wanted to have a talk with you. You're a coordinator, right? And you're also the pilot of the EARTH Alliance new model Mobile Suit.  
  
Kira: How did you know about that?!  
  
Bartfeldt: Don't need to be so surprised. It's very easy to see that.  
  
Kira: ......  
  
Bartfeldt: I know all the people living in this town, I can easily see that you not the one from here. The people who were wondering around here is nether than the EARTH Alliance.  
  
Kira: !!  
  
Bartfeldt: And of course, at the previous battle, you modified your MS in just a few second to suit the desert environment. No normal human beings could do that unless you're a coordinator, just now smooth kick also shows that.  
  
Kira stood up, as he afraid that Bartfeldt will attack him anytime.  
  
Bartfeldt: Relax, I don't plan to fight you here.  
  
The door suddenly opened and a girl walk in, she was dressed in light green long dress which covers until her chest level. She wear some golden bracelet around her neck and wrists, and her blonde hair were tied up in a small high ponytail. Kira was blushing, but later on he realized that it was Cagalli. Cagalli look down at the floor, feeling too embarrassed to look up at Kira.  
  
Kira: Cagalli...you are a girl?  
  
Cagalli: WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!!  
  
Kira: No...No it's just that... I...er...  
  
Cagalli: YOU WHAT?!  
  
Bartfeldt and Aisha: Hahahahahahahaha!!!!  
  
Both Kira and Cagalli look down on the floor, blushing hard until Bartfeldt and Aisha stop laughing. Bartfeldt look towards Cagalli and smiled.  
  
Bartfeldt: You look just like a princess of some country.  
  
Cagalli: !?  
  
Bartfeldt: Relax, I just trying to describe your beauty.  
  
Cagalli: Q..Quit your stupid jokes.  
  
Kira: Cagalli...?  
  
Bartfeldt: Oh, yes. What did the both of you think about how to end this war?  
  
Kira: Huh?!  
  
Cagalli: What are you trying to say?!  
  
Suddenly, Bartfeldt draws out a gun from his pocket and point at them. Kira shield Cagalli with his body.  
  
Bartfeldt: Will it really end if we destroyed all our enemies? As a general myself, I was supposed to destroy all the enemies before me!  
  
Kira/Cagalli: !!  
  
Bartfelt: But I can stand it without thinking about it, wasn't there any more choices for us to end this war?  
  
He slowly lowered his gun and put it back in his pocket.  
  
Bartfeldt: Go back now. My life was saved by you this afternoon.  
  
Kira/Cagalli: Huh?!  
  
Bartfeldt: I'll ask my soldier to send you half way down the road. Young boy, next time if we meet at the battle field, it won't end like this so easily.  
  
Kira: Hm.  
  
Both of them walk out of the room and Aisha came in.  
  
Aisha: Andrew, are you sure about this?  
  
Bartfeldt: That boy's eyes look serious.  
  
Aisha: He's a very dangerous character. If you let him go this time, you won't know what trouble he will bring next time.  
  
Bartfeldt: Sigh... Such a stressful era.  
  
Aisha: I just can't believe you let him go so easily, you're such a weirdo.  
  
Under the mansion, Kira and Cagalli were walking towards the jeep which was going to pick them up. (Cagalli has changed back to her own clothes) Kira glance back at the mansion.  
  
Kira: He is our enemy...  
  
After returning back to Archangel, it was about 7.30pm. Kira was sitting in his room, thinking back what Bartfeldt had told him. Tori was resting on his shoulder turning its head towards Kira.  
  
Kira: "How to end this war? I wish I know how to, everyone want to know. Everyone wants peace, to live with their family, to live with their love ones..."  
  
He hold up the sliver ring with his index and last fingers.  
  
Kira: "Lacus, I miss you a lot. Why are you not with me when I need you? Lacus..."  
  
Suddenly there's a red alert, Kira quickly got up and dashed towards his STRIKE.  
  
Ramius: Everyone!! Prepare for battle!!  
  
Miriallia: Kira! You ready?  
  
Kira: Hai. STRIKE, KIRA YAMATO, LAUNCH!!!  
  
When Kira came out with his STRIKE, he was surprised that this time there is only the orange Bacue waiting for him and no others.  
  
Kira: Bartfeldt-san?  
  
Bartfeldt: I told you before that we will fight each other some day. So, COME ON NOW!!!  
  
The Bacue dashed in a speed of lighting and slashed STRIKE at the arm.  
  
Kira: AAHHHH!!!!  
  
Bartfeldt: What's wrong? Aren't you a Berserker?!  
  
Kira glared at him, at the same time his SEED was activated again. He took out his sword and manages to hit one of the Bacue's legs. The Bacue landed unsuccessfully as one of its leg is gone.  
  
Bartfeldt: Aisha, aim his leg.  
  
Aisha: Hai!  
  
Aisha aimed a canon at STRIKE's leg but Kira jump up and take out his gun to shoot at the Bacue. But it dodged the attack too. Kira pant hard as his dull violet eyes, same as Lacus when she activated her SEED mode, stare and observing his enemy's move.  
  
Kira: Bartfeldt-san, stop this!! Why must we kill each other?! Can't we end off without fighting or killing one another?!  
  
Bartfeldt: You're too optimistic! This is a WAR!! It's not that you want it to end, it could just end!! You and I are enemies; it's our destiny to fight with one another!!!  
  
Said finished, he jump straight at him, deciding to give Kira a final blow. Kira, grab his blade, and cried out loud as he slashed the Bacue into half. The Bacue landed a few distance behind him. Before the engine explodes, Bartfeldt and Aisha take off their safety belt and turn towards each other quickly.  
  
Aisha: Andrew!!!  
  
Bartfeldt: Aisha!!!  
  
As the couple hugged each other, the engines burst into a huge explosion. STRIKE dropped his sword, and fell to his knees. Kira cry as he shouts loud to the sky.  
  
Kira: I DID NOT WANTED TO KILL THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
At the Clyne mansion, Lacus jerks up as she realized that she had fallen asleep sitting at the benches after Athrun left. She place her hand on her chest and thought that she just heard Kira screaming. He was crying in pain, Lacus rubs her tummy and look at the dark blue sky.  
  
Lacus: Kira...  
  
Hope you enjoy the story, stay tuned for the next one and thank you for your support. RnR!!! 


	8. Song 8: The Princess Meets The Prince

A Song For You   
  
A few days after the fight with Bartfeldt, Archangel was now crossing the sea. On the balcony of it, Kira was sitting there enjoying the breeze with Tori. Cagalli happens to walk by, she walk in and sits down beside him.  
  
Cagalli: I was finding you everywhere in the ship, and I thought that you might be here.  
  
Kira: And you're correct. Why are you looking for me?  
  
Cagallli: I was just trying to tell that I'll be piloting the Sky Gasper unit 2 in the battles.  
  
Kira: What?! But Cagalli, that's very dangerous!!  
  
Cagalli: What? You think that I can't fight too? Or you think because I'm a girl?  
  
Kira: ......  
  
Cagalli: I should have known it. Everyone in the ship said that, that I'm a girl, I can't do this, I can't do that!! It's making me crazy!! Don't think that women can't do what men can do!  
  
Kira: Alright...if that's what you think. But just promised me to be careful when you are in a battle.  
  
Cagalli: I know, I know!! Why do you nag like a woman so much?!  
  
Song 8: The Princess Meets The Prince   
  
During the battle, Flaga and Cagalli was launched out with their Sky Gaspers. Kira can't go for battle as this time the enemies attack under the sea, STRIKE can't battle in water. One of the MS fired from the water and almost hit Cagalli.  
  
Kira: Cagalli!! Ramius-san, please let me fight.  
  
Ramius: But STRIKE can't battle in water, you can't use your beam blade too.  
  
Kira: Don't worry, I know what to do.  
  
Ramius: Alright then...  
  
STRIKE jump into the water with a blade in its hand, not a laser but a normal blade. Kira reconstruct the program to make it move fast under water. After a few minutes of struggling, he managed to destroy all the enemies. Cagalli was about to pilot her Sky Gasper back to Archangel, it was then she saw some ZAFT military transporting ships and planes. She aim at the wing of one of the planes, the plane lost it's balance and drop to a small island.  
  
Cagalli: Yes! I got one!  
  
But she didn't know that a ship was aiming at her, her unit's wing was destroy and she too, fell to the small island. On the other side, Kira was about to go back too, when Ramius appears on his monitor screen.  
  
Ramius: Kira-kun, Cagalli she..!  
  
Kira: What happened to her?  
  
Ramius: We have lost her signal, we can't find her anywhere!  
  
Kira: "Cagalli..." I'll go and search for her! I'll will report to you if I found her.  
  
Ramius: Alright...  
  
Kira: "Cagalli, please be alright..."  
  
On the hand, Cagalli managed to survive the crash. She came out from her unit and explore the island. Suddenly, she saw a ZAFT pilot near the sea shore packing his or her stuffs. The pilot take off the helmet and blue hair fell to his shoulder. It was Athrun, he was just about to be transport to this island to take his MS when Cagalli shot his plane down.  
  
Athrun: "I wonder who was that who shoot down my plane? Huh? It seems like someone is on this island."  
  
Cagalli pull out her gun as she jump out and aim at Athrun. But when she comes out, no one was there. She was still holding up her gun, she look around to see her enemy. Suddenly, Athrun came out behind her, Cagalli managed to hit his arm but her gun was been kick away. Cagalli turn around and try to land a punch on him but miss. Athrun grabs her collar and pin her down on the sand shore, he was placing a dagger near her neck when she go...  
  
Cagalli: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Athrun paused his action, and look at the person he was pinning down. Tears was forming at the corner of Cagalli's eyes.  
  
Athrun: You...you're a girl?  
  
Cagalli: HAVE YOU HAD IT ENOUGH?!  
  
Athrun realized that he was resting his on her chest. He quickly gets off while Cagalli sit up, clearing away her tears.  
  
On the other side, Kira was still searching for Cagalli.  
  
Ramius: Kira-kun, did you find anything?  
  
Kira: Not yet...  
  
Ramius: I hope she's alright. I will tell you if we found her signal.  
  
Kira: Alright...  
  
Back to Cagalli and Athrun, Athrun was putting his bag pack behind his pilot sit.  
  
Cagalli: Hey!!  
  
Athrun come out and saw Cagalli crawling towards him as she was tied at her wrist behind her back and her legs. Athrun smiles as he find the scene of Cagalli crawling like a worm is very funny.  
  
Cagalli: What are you laughing at?!  
  
Athrun: Then why do you crawl like that?  
  
Cagalli: Pardon me, you are the one who tied me up, mister! If it wasn't for you, I won't be in this state!!  
  
Athrun sigh and he went back inside Ageis and pilot it. Cagalli quickly try to stand up and she hop near the MS.  
  
Cagalli: HEY!!! Don't tell me you are leaving me here?!  
  
Suddenly, it starts to rain. Cagalli lost her balance and fell onto the shore while the sea water splash at her. She felt that she was so useless, while she was about cry, she felt that the rain had stopped. Cagalli look up and found out that the rain did not stop, it was because Ageis was sheltering her with its hand. Athrun came beside her and cut the rope, he handed his hand to Cagalli and she took it.  
  
Cagalli: A..Arigatou...  
  
Athrun: You're welcome.  
  
Cagalli blush and look away, it was then she saw a small red chubby crab crawling on the rocks. She squat down and look at it, playing like a small child. Athrun look at her and blush as Cagalli act so different suddenly, he smiles at the thought.  
  
Athrun: "She does look cute when she smiled."  
  
Both of them did not notice that another small crab was crawling into Cagalli's shirt. After a while, Cagalli felt that something was in her shirt, she try to grab it, but it was useless. She starts to scream a little, she pull up her shirt which almost revealed her breast and the little crab dropped out. She sigh and she notice that Athrun turns around suddenly and wonder why, she then pull the shirt back down. The thing she did not know was that Athrun was actually blushing which he doesn't want her to see it, or she might kill him. As Cagalli try to catch the crab, her foot slips off the rock. Athrun quickly dashed forward and managed to catch her.  
  
Cagalli(blushed): Hey!! Let go of me!!  
  
Athrun: Don't move about!! AAHH!!!  
  
Athrun fell while Cagalli land on top of him. Both of them blushed hard when they noticed that their face was just a few centimeter away.  
  
Athrun: "H..Her eyes are beautiful, a very rich orange colour..."  
  
Cagalli: "Why does my heart pump so quickly? And why am I blushing so madly? But taking a closer look of this guy, he does look quite handsome, with those emerald eyes of his..."  
  
Cagalli finally realized that she was still lying on top of Athrun, she quickly stood up. Athrun stood up too and clear off the sand off him. Cagalli sneeze and try to rub her arm to keep herself warm. Athrun look around and saw a cave.  
  
Athrun: Why don't we go to that cave? You are catching a cold.  
  
In the cave, Athrun set up a fire, and Cagalli's clothes were put up for drying, she was covering herself with a big blanket.  
  
Athrun: I can't get the radio interference. Looks like we have camp here tonight.  
  
Cagalli: We can't have radio interference was all because of the ZAFTs...  
  
Athrun: The Alliance were the one who started the war with their nuclear attacks.  
  
He throw a food ration to Cagalli, she catch it with a frown on her face.  
  
Athrun: The foods are still the same for the people from ZAFT.  
  
Cagalli frown harder, she open the rations and starts to eat. After a while, she paused and look up at Athrun.  
  
Cagalli: Don't you need to tie me up? I might snatch your hand gun and make look like a fool.  
  
Athrun(smirked): You don't give up easily, isn't it? But if you insist to take the gun away from me, I'll have to kill you, I don't want you to try anything. No one expected that the Heliopolis situation to turn out as it did, we only want the Gundams and nothing more.  
  
Cagalli: ZAFT destroyed the colony!  
  
Athrun: The Orb built mobile suits for the Alliance despite their supposed neutrality. ZAFT is fighting to protect the PLANTs and can't allow those things to get away.  
  
Cagalli: I fight because ZAFT invaded Earth.  
  
Athrun: My mother was on Junius Seven. It was an innocent farming colony that was destroyed in a blink of an eye.  
  
Cagalli: ......  
  
Athrun slowly closes his eyes and falls into sleep while Cagalli watch over.  
  
On the Archangel, Flaga try to keep Kira away from the Strike Gundam.  
  
Kira: Mwu-san! Let me go and find her!  
  
Flaga: We can search for her till tomorrow morning! Now, all you need is a rest, Kira. She will be fine.  
  
Kira: Hm.  
  
Back at the cave, Cagalli stands over Athrun and thinks about taking his gun, and he wakes up. She tosses her blanket over him and steals his gun. Athrun hold his blade in front of him in a defend position.  
  
Cagalli: I don't wish to kill you, but I also don't you to use your MS to kill the innocent people on Earth!  
  
Athrun: You only have a choice, either shoot me or get kill by me. Either way, I won't let you take away my MS.  
  
Cagalli remembers what Bartfeldt told her and Kira, and she raises the gun. Athrun rushes in with his knife, and Cagalli tosses the gun aside and accidentally fires it. Athrun is grazed in the arm again, he look back at Cagalli who was shocked off what had just happened.  
  
Athrun: Baka! Who will throw a gun when you fired it?! Ah!  
  
He hold his arm, which was bleeding hard and he walks back to his place. When he want to get his bag pack for some bandages, Cagalli rushed forward and snatch it away from him.  
  
Athrun: Hey, I need to...  
  
Cagalli: Let me do it!! I...I don't wish to be in your debt...  
  
Athrun: Sigh...Alright...  
  
The next morning, Nicol takes off in a helicopter to search for Athrun. On the Archangel, Flaga launches in the Sky Grasper, followed by Kira in the Strike Gundam. On the island, Athrun and Cagalli came out from the island. As the both of them were going the separate way, Cagalli turns around and shout out to Athrun.  
  
Cagalli: HEY!! I'm Cagalli! What's yours?!  
  
Athrun: ATHRUN!!  
  
Cagalli(smile): Syaonara, Athrun!!  
  
Athrun smiles as Cagalli runs away, he too walk back to his Ageis. Cagalli returns to her downed Skygrasper and watches as the Strike Gundam surfaces from the water. She smile as she runs down the rocks.  
  
Cagalli: KIRA!!  
  
Wish that you all enjoyed it. 


	9. Author's Note Must read!

Author's note:  
Due to some inconveniences, the next chapter will be showing about after the fight between Kira and Athrun. If you not sure of what happened before this part of the story, here are some points of what had happened.  
  
Archangel arrived at Orb. They met Cagalli's father, Uzumi Nala Athha. Kira and Athrun meteach other again. Kira and friends said goodbye to their parents. Kira and Athrun had a fight. Nicol was killed by Kira and Tohru was killed by Athrun. Athrun first time activated his SEED mode. Athrun attach his MS to Kira's STRIKE and put self destruct on it, while he escaped.  
  
Really sorry, but I hope that you all still love  
this fic. I'll do my best and keep up my work!! 


	10. Song 9: Survive

A Song For You   
  
The next day, Cagalli, Kisaka and some crew members from Orb arrived at the island where the fierce fight between Kira and Athrun was held on. Cagalli look around and was shock to see the scattered pieces of Kira's MS and a pink MS. She starts to get nervous and wonder what happened to Kira.  
  
Kisaka: CAGALLI!!  
  
Cagalli ran towards Kisara and she saw the body of the STRIKE, both of its hand was gone and the pilot seat was badly melted.  
  
Cagalli: Kira...  
  
Crew members: HEY!! Someone is alive over here!!  
  
Cagalli dashed to them quick and pushing them aside.  
  
Cagalli: KIRA!! Huh?!  
  
The person lying on the shore wasn't Kira, it was Athrun, who managed to eject before the explosion.  
  
Cagalli: Athrun...?  
  
Song 9: Survive   
  
As the sun starts to set, Athrun woke up with his arm in a sling.  
  
Cagalli: So, you are awake.  
  
Athrun: ......  
  
Cagalli raise her gun and point at him.  
  
Cagalli: This is an Orb aircraft. We've brought you here after finding you unconscious on the beach.  
  
Athrun(smirked): Orb? What business does a neutral Orb have with me? Or...they're with Earth now?  
  
Cagalli: I want to ask you something. Were you the one that destroyed STRIKE?  
  
Athrun: Ah...that's right...  
  
Cagalli: What did you do with the pilot? Did he eject like you did?  
  
Athrun: ......  
  
Cagalli: I can't find Kira anywhere! Say something!  
  
Athrun: I killed him. I...I bound him with Ageis and had it self-destruct. There's no way he could escaped.  
  
Cagalli starts to have tears winds up in her eyes, she pull Athrun's shirt and pointed the gun at his face.  
  
Athrun: There's no other way! In order to get rid of him...  
  
Athrun starts to cry and Cagalli pin him down on the bed, gun still pointing at him.  
  
Cagalli: YOU BASTARD!!!  
  
Athrun cry, Cagalli let go of him. She go to the wall and hit her fist against it, she cursed while crying. Athrun sat up and look at his hand.  
  
Athrun: But why am I still alive?  
  
Cagalli turns her head and glared at him.  
  
Athrun: Is it because I escaped?  
  
Cagalli turned around and point her gun at him again, he smile weakly.  
  
Athrun: Or was it so you could shoot me?  
  
Cagalli: Kira was clumsy! I never knew what he thought about and he cried easily! But he was a kind person!  
  
Athrun: I know...  
  
Cagalli: Huh?!  
  
Athrun: He really didn't change... He's always been like this...  
  
Cagalli: You...  
  
Athrun: A crybaby, and childish... Even with great skills, he was still clumsy.  
  
Cagalli: You know Kira?!  
  
Athrun: Ah...I know him very well...  
  
Cagalli: ......  
  
Athrun: Since we were young... Always, we were good friends. We were close.  
  
Cagalli: But then...why?! Why the hell did you have to kill him?!  
  
Athrun: I don't know...I DON'T KNOW!!  
  
He flashback to the time when he and Kira separated from each other and met in the war. Trails of tears rolled down from his eyes.  
  
Athrun: We went our separate...when I saw him again, we were enemies!  
  
Cagalli: Enemies...?  
  
Athrun: But he won't listen to me... He fought against us...he hurt our people! He killed Nicol!!  
  
Cagalli: So you killed Kira? You?!  
  
Athrun: He's an enemy of mine now! What other choice do I have?!  
  
Cagalli grabs his shirt again.  
  
Cagalli: Baka ya loh!! Why does it have to be like that?! Why must it have to be like that?!  
  
Athrun: He killed Nicol! He loved to play the piano and he is only 15! Even then, he fought in order to protect PLANT!!  
  
Cagalli: Kira also fought to protect the things he wanted to protect! Even if you were his friends...why did you have to kill him?!  
  
Athrun: !!  
  
Cagalli: Kill because someone was killed...Get killed because he killed...You think peace will ever come like that?!  
  
The both of them cry for that day, as their best friend was gone... All the crews were stress out, after they heard the news about the death of their team mates, they doesn't have the energy to work.  
  
The next day, a escort from ZAFT came to pick up Athrun. Kisara went to the room where Cagalli and Athrun was.  
  
Kisara: The escort have arrived.  
  
Cagalli: Okay.  
  
She stood up and walk towards Athrun who was still sitting on the bed.  
  
Cagalli: Athrun...  
  
He was staring blankly at the wall in front of him, Cagalli shake his shoulder.  
  
Cagalli: Hey, the escort are here.  
  
Athrun: Hm?  
  
Cagalli: We can't take ZAFT soldiers into Orb. Shit. Hey, are you felling alright?  
  
She pull him up to make him stand, Athrun look at her and smiles weakly.  
  
Athrun: You're definitely a strange one.  
  
Cagalli: ......  
  
Athrun: Am I supposed to say thank you? I'm not quite sure right now...  
  
Athrun walk pass her, Cagalli saw the pendant around her neck. She took it out and walk towards Athrun.  
  
Cagalli: Wait a minute!  
  
She place the pink stone pendant around his neck, Athrun looks at it.  
  
Cagalli: It's a protection stone of Howmea. You're too unstable. Get some protection from that.  
  
Athrun: Even if I killed Kira?  
  
Cagalli: I just don't want to see anyone else to die, no matter who it is...  
  
Athrun was taken back to his territory and Cagalli too, back to Orb. On the other hand at PLANT, Lacus was playing with her Haros. Green-chan almost hit her tummy but she shields it with her hand. Her tummy was now slightly a bit bigger as it was 3 months long. Lacus look at Green-chan.  
  
Lacus: Oh, why do you do that? You shouldn't do that, Green-chan. If you do that again, I won't play with you.  
  
Pink-chan hopped towards a shelter with a bed place under it.  
  
Lacus: Ara! Pink-chan, you shouldn't do that there!  
  
Pink-chan waits for the glass door to open and it hop onto the bed. Before it can hop again, Lacus catch it. A pair of violet eyes opened up and Lacus look at the person on the bed.  
  
Lacus: Ohayo, Kira...  
  
Stay tuned for the next chapter as Kira founds out the pregnancy of Lacus. 


	11. Song 10: Reunion

A Song For You   
  
Kira opens his eyes as he wake up from his long sleep; he has bandages all around his body and his forehead. He look around, sitting beside him was a pink-haired maiden, smiling at him.  
  
Lacus: Kira...  
  
Kira: L..Lacus...? It is really you..?!  
  
Lacus holds his hand up and rubs it against her cheek. She smiles as Kira starts to have tears in his eyes. He wanted to sit up but the pain stops him, Lacus quickly supports him. Kira hugs her the minute when she was near him.  
  
Kira: I miss you so much... Please don't leave me again... Stay by my side...  
  
Lacus: Kira...Me too. I was worried about you all day and night. But now, I'm finally with you...  
  
Kira: But how do I get here..?  
  
Lacus: It was...  
  
Guy: Looks like you have awakened. Young man.  
  
Song 10: Reunion   
  
Kira turned around and saw a man in a black and white shirt (he wears like the priest of the church), his eyes were closed. He walks towards Kira and Lacus.  
  
Lacus: Kira, let me introduce, this is Markio-san and Markio-san, this is Kira.  
  
Markio: I found you unconscious at the shore, so that I brought you to Lacus-san.  
  
Lacus: Kira, are you hungry? I'll get you some snacks and drinks.  
  
Markio: Lacus-san, let me do the job.  
  
Lacus: But...  
  
Markio: Although I'm blind, I still remember where you put the snacks. And with that condition of your body, you shouldn't move about so much.  
  
Kira: Huh?  
  
Lacus: Alright, just be careful of yourself.  
  
Markio went away and Lacus sat down beside Kira on the bed. Kira holds her hand, looking worried at her.  
  
Kira: Lacus, what does he mean by that? Your body condition? Are you sick?  
  
Lacus: No, Kira, I'm alright. It's just that...just that...  
  
Lacus tighten her grip on Kira's hand. Kira starts to get more worried and was waiting nervously for the answer.  
  
Lacus: I...I was pregnant...  
  
Kira: Huh...?!  
  
Lacus: It has been 3 months that I have this child. Kira, when I first time know about this news, I wish you to be the first one to know, I wish that I can share this joy with you. The joy that we have created a new life with our love. I...I...just want you to know that you have a child, that you are the father of this child.  
  
A tear flows down from Kira's eyes as he reached out and touch Lacus's tummy. He rubs it smooth and gently.  
  
Kira: Inside here...is my child?  
  
Lacus placed her hand on top of his. And she smiles as she too has tears rolling down her cheek.  
  
Lacus: Hm! Our child...  
  
Kira: Lacus...I really don't know what to say... It's just that...It's...  
  
Kira hugs Lacus again, while she hugs back. Kira kiss her neck as more tears falls from his eyes.  
  
Kira: Arigatou, Lacus...Arigatou...  
  
He let go off her as he cleans away the tears on Lacus's Face. He leans forward as the two of them land in a deep kiss, a kiss which was full of love and happiness. They broke off but continue to lie in each other's arms.  
  
At Orb, Cagalli was still on the search for Kira. She has been collecting information from everywhere, but she still couldn't find him. Archangel has already on their journey to Alaska. Everyone was too exhausted from the previous battle, and the lost of their crew members was affecting them too.  
  
Back at the Clyne mansion, Lacus was resting under a tree, while Kira was lying on her laps with a pillow under his head. They sat under the shade while enjoying the sea breeze. Kira suddenly remember the fight which he had with Athrun, and it hurts him as he moans painfully. Lacus looks down at him in worry.  
  
Lacus: Kira, are you alright? Do you want to go back and lie on the bed?  
  
Kira: No, it's alright, I'm fine. I just thought of some bad memories.  
  
Lacus: You seems like you always have bad dreams...  
  
Kira: ......Lacus...?  
  
Lacus: Hai?  
  
Kira: Could you sing a song for me? I always feel calm when I listen to it.  
  
Mizu no naka ni yoru ga yureteru  
  
Kanashii hodo shizuka ni tatazumu  
  
Midorinasu kishibe  
  
Utsukushii yoake wo  
  
Tada matte iraretara  
  
Kirei na kokoro de  
  
Kurai umi to sora no mukou ni  
  
Arasoi no nai basho ga aruno to  
  
Osiete kureta no wa dare  
  
Dare mo ga tadori tsukenai  
  
Soretomo dareka no kokoro no naka ni  
  
Mizu no nagare wo shizumete  
  
Kureru daichi wo uruosu shirabe  
  
Ima wa doko nimo nakutemo  
  
Kitto jibun de te ni ireruno  
  
Itsumo, itsuka, kitto  
  
Mizu no akashi wo kono te ni  
  
Subete no honoo wo nomikonde nao  
  
Hiroku yasashiku nagareru  
  
Sono shizukesa ni tadoritsuku no  
  
Itsumo, itsuka, kitto  
  
Anata no te wo tori...  
  
Lacus lookdown and saw that Kira was asleep, she rubs his head.  
  
Lacus: "Even though you have come back to me now...I know that some days, you'll go back to fight. How I wish I could be there with you, fight along with you..."  
  
She bends down and kiss Kira's forehead as the both of them slept on the peaceful island.   
  
Sorry that this chapter was a bit short. But I will try to up date the next story very soon. 


	12. Song 11: Freedom

A Song For You   
  
I really thank all of you for your support!! I know that some of you might be complaining about my tenses, I'm really sorry about that... But my English wasn't very good at the beginning... I even failed my English this mid-year exam...haha... But I hope that you all do not dislike this fic because of my poor language... I'll try to do my best to make the story better! I thank you all for your kind understanding.   
  
In the afternoon, Kira was sitting at the benches watching the peaceful scenery in front of him. His bandages have been taken off as his injuries have already healed for the past few days. Looking at the peacefulness of this island, Kira can't help but think about the war and his friends.  
  
Kira: "I wonder what are they doing now? Cagalli should be very angry with me, for disappearing like this. Ramius-san and Mwu-san... Sai and the others... they should be at Alaska by now."  
  
It was then he thought about the fight with Athrun.  
  
Kira: "I wonder what happened to Athrun? After that battle..."  
  
His thought was cut off as he hears a loud clash of glasses. He turned around and saw Lacus lying on the floor with some glasses scattered besides her. Kira dash up to her immediately, he holds her up carefully. Lacus was sweating and panting hard, her eyes were shut tight and hugging her tummy.  
  
Kira: Lacus! Lacus, are you alright?!  
  
Lacus: My stomach...it was...so painful...  
  
Markio: What happened?!  
  
Kira: Lacus just fell! She said that her stomach was in pain! Where's her room?!  
  
Markio: It was on the second floor. The last room on the right. I'll go call a doctor!  
  
Kira: Okay!  
  
Song 11: Freedom   
  
Kira carries Lacus in his arms carefully and walk fast to Lacus's room. When they reached the room, he place Lacus gently on the bed. Lacus starts to relax more; she opens her eyes and saw Kira looking worried at her. He holds her hand and clears some hair away from her face.  
  
Kira: Are you feeling better now, Lacus?  
  
Lacus: Hm...a bit better...arigatou, Kira..  
  
Kira: You didn't need to thank me, Mrs Yamato.  
  
Lacus: Haha... Guess you're right.  
  
Markio came into the room with the doctor, he told Kira and Markio to go outside the room for a moment while he checks on Lacus. Kira looks at Lacus, she nodded and Kira smiles at her. He turns back to the doctor and nodded in agreement. When they were outside the room, Markio place his hand on Kira's shoulder.  
  
Markio: Lacus-san will be alright, the child too.  
  
Kira: Hm.  
  
After 5 minutes, the doctor came out and Kira quickly walk towards him.  
  
Kira: Sensei, is she alright? And her baby?  
  
Doctor: She's fine, her baby too. It's normal for pregnant woman to have this kind of reaction. Just don't let her do too much hard work or she might hurt the baby.  
  
Kira: Hai. Arigatou, Sensei.  
  
Doctor(smiles): It's my job, goodbye. Wish you have a healthy child.  
  
Kira(blush): Arigatou.  
  
Markio accompany the doctor to the door and Kira went back to Lacus's room. She was sleeping soundly; Kira sat on the bed, a few centimeters from her legs. He holds her hand and smile as he looks at the sleeping angel face of his wife. He kiss Lacus's forehead and went to the balcony.  
  
Kira: "Lacus needs me by her side now. I can't just leave her like this. Am I going back to war or stay here with Lacus? But after thinking about the wars I have fight, I starts to realize what the real meaning of fighting this war. Although now I can't do anything without my MS, I wish to go back. But...how am I going to tell Lacus? I don't wish to hurt her, but I'll try to tell her when I got the chance, when she gets better..."  
  
The next day, Kira, Lacus and Markio was having tea at the shelter, as it was raining. It was then a guy with blonde hair and mustache, the same blue eyes as Lacus, wearing a white and dull yellow blouse and white pants. It was Siegel Clyne.  
  
Lacus: Okairi nasai, Otou-sama.  
  
Siegel: Good afternoon, my dear. And you're the one who Markio had rescued.  
  
Kira: Hai. I'm Kira. Kira Yamato.  
  
Siegel: Nice to meet you, Kira. I'm looking forward to meet you as you're my son-in-law.  
  
Kira and Lacus blush hard. Siegel laugh as a monitor screen appeared on the glass window, a woman appeared in it.  
  
Siegel: What's wrong, Eileen?  
  
Eileen: Mr Sigel, Patrick Zala lied to us! His target was Alaska!!  
  
Everyone was shocked at this news, Kira's eyes widen as he clenched his hand on his chest in pain. He thought about the people of Archangel at Alaska, all of them are going to die! Lacus tries to comfort him, Siegel switch off the monitor screen and turns towards Lacus.  
  
Siegel: I'm going now; take care of yourself, Lacus.  
  
Lacus: You too, Otou-sama.  
  
Siegel went out and Markio was going back too, Lacus accompany him to the door. When she came back, Kira was standing near the windows. He turns around; tears came down from his eyes as he smiles at Lacus. Lacus looks surprised at first.  
  
Kira: Lacus, I need to go back.  
  
Lacus: Where? Back to the war again? Even though that you know it won't change anything?  
  
Kira: Hm.  
  
Lacus: Are you going to fight against ZAFT?  
  
Kira shake his head.  
  
Lacus: The EARTH Alliance?  
  
Kira shake his head again and smiles at Lacus.  
  
Kira: I think I start to understand more about fighting this war.  
  
Lacus was surprised of his answer and she smiles at him.  
  
Lacus: Alright, I understand.  
  
A few minutes later, Lacus was dressed in her dress when Kira first time met her. And Kira wears a ZAFT uniform which was to by Lacus. Lacus tells her servant to drive them to the ZAFT's military base. When they were about half way to their destination, Lacus looks at Kira.  
  
Lacus: Kira, later on, when you meet so officer, you must greet them like this.  
  
Lacus holds her hand up in a salute position. Kira follows her.  
  
Lacus: That's correct.  
  
Kira: Lacus, where are you bringing me to?  
  
Lacus: You will know it soon.  
  
When they arrived at the military base, Lacus brings Kira to the basement. (By the way, they were floating now, like in outer space) They arrived at a door whereby two officers were guarding it, Lacus nodded her head as the officer open the door. Kira and Lacus went in, inside was pitch dark. As they landed on a bridge, the spotlights was been switch on and it reveals a gundam but it's different from STRIKE.  
  
Kira: Gundam?!  
  
Lacus: It's a different right, isn't it? This is ZGMF-X10A, Freedom. But I guess "Gundam" sounds a bit stronger, doesn't it? Integrating the capabilities of the Earth's mobile suit, it is ZAFT's newest unit, developed under recently appointed Chairman Zala.  
  
Kira: Why give this to me?  
  
Lacus: Because I believe this is something that you need.  
  
Kira: ......  
  
Lacus: You can't do everything just because you have the heart and the power to do it. That's why... Don't you need this in order to fulfill your hope and to go to that place you earnestly long for?  
  
Kira: Just because I have the heart...the power...  
  
Kira look at Lacus, while she smiles at him.  
  
Kira: Who are you?  
  
Lacus: I'm Lacus Yamato. The wife of Kira Yamato.  
  
Kira: Arigatou...Lacus.  
  
After Kira changed into the ZAFT pilot suit, he float towards the cockpit of Freedom as Lacus was waiting there. Kira holds out his hand and Lacus took it.  
  
Kira: Will you be alright? If ZAFT knows about this...  
  
Lacus: I will live until the moment we meet again, together with our child.  
  
Kira: Lacus, I promise you that I will make this world peaceful to let our child to see it.  
  
Lacus: Hm. I'll sing as well...the song of peace.  
  
Kira: Be careful of yourself.  
  
Lacus: You too...along with my strength.  
  
Lacus lean forward and kiss Kira, which he returns it. They broke off and Lacus went back to the door, while Kira went into Freedom. He operates the progam.  
  
Kira: Neutron Jammer Canceller? Amazing! It can output four times the power of STRIKE!  
  
Kira detach the wires connecting to Freedom.  
  
Kira: "Just having the heart..."  
  
He operate the engines.  
  
Kira: "Just having the power..."  
  
Before he dispatch, he look at the door and saw Lacus smiling and waving goodbye at him. He smiles and he pilot Freedom as he went back to the outer space again.  
  
AHH!!! I love Freedom so much!! Hope that you enjoyed the story, stay tuned for the next chapter!!! 


	13. Song 12: Shocking News

A Song For You   
  
At Alaska, the ZAFT were attacking Archangel. It was badly damaged.  
  
Ramius: Engines full speed!! Lose them!!  
  
Archangel fired the under water missiles but it got hit again on it's side.  
  
Flaga: Archangel!! Kuso!!  
  
Crew: Propulsion down!! I can't maintain the ship's position!!  
  
As the ship was unbalance, one of the MS aimed its gun right in front of bridge. Some of the crews start to flee for their life, some shut their eyes, afraid to see. But at the critical moment, a beam of hope shoot down and hit the MS's arm.  
  
Everyone: HUH?!  
  
Song 12: Shocking News   
  
A MS came down and destroyed the leg of the same MS, whose arm had just been destroyed. The MS lands in front of Archangel, it was Freedom. Four pairs of wings flips open behind its back.  
  
Flaga: What's that..?!  
  
Yzak: That MS is...?!  
  
A voice was announce on the radio receiver of Archangel.  
  
Kira: This is Kira Yamato! I will cover you! Take this time to escape!  
  
Miriallia: Kira...?  
  
Sai: It's Kira!!  
  
Ramius: Kira...kun?!  
  
Kira activates his SEED mode, he pilot his Gundam to a higher place for a better view of the enemies. He aim all the enemies (and I mean ALL!) on his monitor and he fires!! All enemies' hand, legs or head was destroyed.  
  
Yzak: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?!  
  
Kira: Murrue-san!! Hurry and get out of here!!  
  
Ramius: Ah..Ah... In the basement at Headquarters...! Cyclops is installed there! We're been used as bait! That's the operation! We didn't know anything about it!!  
  
Kira: !!  
  
Ramius: That's why we can't get away of here! We need to be further away from the base!  
  
Kira: Understood!!  
  
Kira aims the enemies again, at the same time, he make an announce to all the ZAFT and the EARTH Alliance.  
  
Kira: This is to ZAFT and the EARTH Alliance! The Alaska base will soon activates the Cyclops and will self-destruct!  
  
Everyone: !!  
  
Kira: I ask that both sides to cease fire immediately and withdraw! I repeat! The Alaska base will soon activates the Cyclops and will self- destruct! I ask that both sides to cease fire immediately...  
  
Flaga: That guy...!  
  
Kira: ...and withdraw!  
  
Ramius: Kira-kun...!  
  
Yzak: It's nothing more than a bluff!!  
  
Kira: Jule!  
  
Kira pull out his sword and swing at Yzak but he blocks it with his arm. He tries to punch Kira but was got by Kira.  
  
Kira: I told you to stop! Do you want to die down here?!  
  
Yzak: What did you said?!  
  
A small beam cannon camd out from Yzak's MS back and shoots at Freedom's head, but it dodge it. Yzak swing his blade but kira make a jump and bring his blade forward. Yzak thought that Kira was going to kill him by slashing the cockpit into half, but Kira only destroyed his MS's legs.  
  
Yzak: ?!  
  
Kira: Hurry up and escape! Stop this nonsense!!  
  
Kira went behind Yzak and kick him. Another ZAFT MS caught him and fly back to their territory.  
  
Yzak: He...why?!  
  
At the Alaska base, the Cyclops was been activated, all the things around it was destroyed. Everyone flee for their life.  
  
At PLANT, Athrun had just arrived after Cagalli had rescued him. When he was at the airport, all the people were in a chaos. While he was wondering why, he saw a guy walking towards him.  
  
Athrun: Captain Yuki!  
  
C.Yuki: Athrun Zala! What brings you here...?  
  
Athrun: No, never minded that... What's going on?!  
  
C.Yuki: It looks like Spit-Break was a failure.  
  
Athrun: HUH?!  
  
C.Yuki: I don't really know about the details. There was a report that our forces was completely destroyed.  
  
Athrun: Impossible!  
  
C.Yuki(whisper): There was another piece of bad news that I have to tell you.. Somebody has captured the newest mobile suit unit that was been developed secret. It said that the person who helped captured was Lacus Clyne. Thanks to that, the Defense committee is completely in chaos.  
  
Athrun was so shock by the news, he dropped his suit case.  
  
Athrun: It can't be...Impossible. Lacus...? It just...!  
  
Stay tuned for the next chapter!! Athrun gets Justice. 


	14. Song 13: Justice

A Song For You   
  
At PLANT, Athrun went to Patrick Zala's Headquarter. As he went in, a lot of people were discussing about the defeat and the subject of Lacus being a traitor. After all the people were gone, Patrick sat on his armchair tiredly. Athrun went forward, looking worried at him.  
  
Athrun: Father...  
  
Patrick: What's with that posture?  
  
Athrun quickly raises his hand in a salute position.  
  
Athrun: Please excuse me! Chairman Zala!  
  
Patrick: You know of the situation?  
  
Athrun: Sir! No, but... I can't believe it! Lacus helping a spy... That is utter nonsense...  
  
Patrick press a button on his desk, and a monitor screen appears on the wall. It shows Freedom, Lacus and a guy standing on the bridge. Patrick zoom in the picture which shows Lacus's face.  
  
Patrick: This is a camera recording from the munitions factory. The thief of Freedom occurred just after this. Who wouldn't be suspicious of her when we have evidence like this? No matter what you said, it is the truth! Lacus Clyne is no longer your fiancée. It's not official yet, but she's now considered as fugitive who has committed the crime of high treason. As for you, remove anything or anyone that could be assumed to have a connection to helping in the thief of the X10A Freedom and it's pilot. Commandeer the X09A Justice from the munitions factory and starts your mission as soon as you're ready. If you cannot reover Freedom, destroyed it completely!  
  
Athrun: Anyone or anything that could be assumed to have come in contact with...?  
  
Patrick: The X10A Freedom and the X09A Justice are units that are equipped with Neutron Jammer Cancellers.  
  
Athrun: Neutron Jammer Cancellers? No way!  
  
Song 13: Justice   
  
At the munitions factory. Athrun was following C.Yuki to Justice.  
  
Flashback  
  
Athrun: Why something like that? PLANT decided to get rid of all kinds of nuclear...!  
  
Patrick: that energy is something that is needed in order to win now! Your mission is crucial! Prepare yourself for it!! And one more thing, I heard from the Clyne family's doctor that she was pregnant!  
  
Athrun:!!  
  
Flash End  
  
C.Yuki: Nicol used to like her singing.  
  
Athrun: Nicol was really a...  
  
C.Yuki: No, it's okay... I'm sorry. I know, it's war... I'll be the one to take vengeance.  
  
Athrun: No...  
  
C.Yuki: But like you or Nicol... There are tons of young men fighting and sacrificing their lives... Why is it that there are people who would betray us?! I just can't stand it! There are tons of sacrifices made already! That's why...we even decide to equip ourselves with Neutron Jammer Cancellers!  
  
Athrun thought of Lacus and the times when they are together.  
  
Radio: Starts the final mobile stimulation. All crew members on F-Block are to make a connections.  
  
C.Yuki: If that were to fall into the hands of Earth, they'd rejoice and start using nukes again! That need to be stopped, no matter what! Please, Athrun...  
  
Athrun look up at Justice.  
  
Back to Kira and the others, they landed on a deserted land. Everyone came down from Archangel to meet their old friend. Kira came down from Freedom and walk towards them.  
  
Sai: Kira...  
  
Kira stops in front of Flaga and Ramius. He smiles at them.  
  
Kira: Thankfully... I was able to make it on time.  
  
Ramius: You are really...Kira-kun, right?  
  
Kira: Hai.  
  
Miriallia: KIRA!!  
  
All of the other members runs towards him and hug him. All of them are glad to see him. Kira realized that Fllay wasn't there, but he did not care about it either. He look at Ramius and Flaga.  
  
Kira: Looks like there are a lot of things to talk about.  
  
Ramius: Yeah...  
  
Kira: I also have a lot of things to ask.  
  
Ramius: I'm sure you do.  
  
Flaga: Were you with ZAFT?  
  
Kira: Hai, but I'm not a part of ZAFT. And now...I'm not with Earth either.  
  
Everyone: !!  
  
Ramius: I understand. Let's talk about it first. And that unit? What are you going to do with it?  
  
Kira: If you're talking about equipment or resupply, it doesn't needs anything right now. That thing is equipped with a Neutron Jammer Canceller.  
  
Flaga: Neuton Jammer Canceller? Then...that thing is fueled by nuclear power? Where in the world did they...?  
  
Kira: If you want the data from me, I'll refuse and leave this place.  
  
At that moment, Kira thought of Lacus, who was still on PLANT.  
  
Kira: If you try to take it away from me, I'll protect it, even if it means going against you!  
  
Ramius: Kira-kun...  
  
Flaga: You...  
  
Kira: It was my responsibility, since I was entrusted with it.  
  
Ramius: I understand. I'll assure you that we will never touch that unit. (To the crew)Understand?  
  
Kira: Arigatou.  
  
Back at PLANT, at the Clyne mansion, Athrun went to search for Lacus. The mansion was badly destroyed, glasses were broken, tables, bed and chairs are all destroyed. The flowers were scattered everywhere in the garden.  
  
Athrun: Lacus...  
  
Suddenly, he heard a sound within the bushes. He turns around quick with his hands in his pocket hanging onto his gun.  
  
Pink-chan: KIRA DES!! I can't accept it!!  
  
Pink Haro hops towards the rose garden and Athrun tries to catch it.  
  
Athrun: Haro!!  
  
Pink-chan heard him and it bounce back. Athrun shield his face and capture it with his hand when it was about to hit straight at his face. He look at Pink-chan as it has dirt over him. He look at the once beautiful white rose garden. And then he thinks back about Lacus.  
  
Lacus: These flowers are the first audience that listened to my song. It's a flower worth remembering.  
  
Pink-chan hop down from Athrun's hand.  
  
Pink-chan: HARO GENKI!!  
  
It hops back to his hand again.  
  
Pink-chan: YOU TOO!!  
  
Athrun suddenly have an idea where Lacus might be, it was the concert hall where she has her first concert. He take Pink-chan along with him and run towards the hall.  
  
Back on Archangel, Kira was talking to the crews at the bridge.  
  
Kira: So, that was the plan...?  
  
Flaga: There's no mistake.  
  
Ramius: They didn't said anything to us.  
  
Flaga: Headquarters knew that the target of ZAFT's attack was Alaska all along. On top of that, they knew for a long time... That's the reason why they laid out Cyclops in the basement.  
  
Kira thought back when he was back in PLANT, when they received the news that the target was Alaska.  
  
Kira: It's the same for PLANT...  
  
Ramius: ?  
  
Kira: So what do Murrue-san and the crew of Archangel plan to do now?  
  
Ramius: What will we going to do...?  
  
Crew member: We can't use any communications because of the N-Jammers and electromagnetic waves. Should we go to Panama with our own strength?  
  
Flaga: I wonder if they'll be so welcoming. We found out about this, after all...  
  
Ramius: Since thus ship fled the battlefield without an order, it will be consider a fugitive ship.  
  
Crew member: Even if we return, it's still martial law... Looks like we're hung up on another clause.  
  
Ramius: For some reasons... I don't know what we're fighting for anymore.  
  
Kira: Do you think about HOW you must fight with in order to finish this, Murrue-san? I believe that we all must fight with that...  
  
At the leaders' room, Ramius and Flaga sat down for a talk.  
  
Ramius: Orb?  
  
Flaga: Yeah. We have no desire to go back to the military, do we? Everyone else feels the same way.  
  
Ramius: Our execution is pretty much guaranteed.  
  
Flaga: That kid...he'd changed.  
  
Ramius: Eh...  
  
Flaga: What we must fight with...huh?  
  
Kira walks into his room, he look around. He saw a lipstick on the floor, he pick it up and knew that it was Fllay's. he wonders why it was here, in his room. It was then the door opened behind him and Tori flew in and landed on his shoulder. Kira smiles, he nuzzle it with his finger and look at the person at the door, it was Sai.  
  
Sai: It was with me...for some reasons. I didn't want to turn it off.  
  
Kira: Arigatou.  
  
Sai: You really have changed...  
  
Kira: Huh..?  
  
Sai: You're kind of grown up somehow.  
  
Kira: People will change when they became parents.  
  
Sai: What did you said?  
  
Kira: Nothing... "I wondered how's Lacus doing..."  
  
Back at PLANT, Athrun arrived at the hall. It was also ruined due to the war, when Athrun was near the door, he heard a voice, it was Lacus's. he took out his gun and sneak in. he reached the hall room and saw Lacus sitting on a stone, dressed in her blue concert costume, her hair tied up in two high ponytails.  
  
Athrun: Lacus?  
  
Mizu no naka ni yoru ga yureteru  
  
Kanashii hodo shizuka ni tatazumu  
  
Midorinasu kishibe  
  
Utsukushii yoake wo  
  
Tada matte iraretara  
  
Kirei na kokoro de  
  
Athrun walk down towards the stage. At the same time he flash back about the moment when he met with Kira.  
  
Kurai umi to sora no mukou ni  
  
Arasoi no nai basho ga aruno to  
  
Osiete kureta no wa dare  
  
Dare mo ga tadori tsukenai  
  
Soretomo dareka no kokoro no naka ni  
  
He then thought about the last fight they have. Which almost killed the both of them.  
  
Mizu no nagare wo shizumete  
  
Kureru daichi wo uruosu shirabe  
  
Ima wa doko nimo nakutemo  
  
Kitto jibun de te ni ireruno  
  
Itsumo, itsuka, kitto  
  
He thought Cagalli's words.  
  
Cagalli: Kill because someone was killed...Get killed because he killed...Do you think peace will ever come like that?!  
  
Pink-chan jump from Athrun to the stage and onto Lacus's hand.  
  
Pink-chan: Thanks! Thanks! Lacus!!  
  
Lacus: Ara, Pink-chan! It looks like you've brought it along. Arigatou.  
  
Athrun: Lacus!  
  
Lacus: Yes?  
  
Athrun jump onto the stage and face her.  
  
Athrun: What is all the meaning of this?!  
  
Lacus: Are you not here because you've heard the whole story?  
  
Athrun: So, it's true...that you have helped a spy and you're...you're...  
  
Lacus: That I'm pregnant?  
  
Athrun: Why did you do that?!  
  
Lacus: I've never helped a spy.  
  
Athrun: Eh?!  
  
Lacus: All I did was give it to Kira. Gave him a new sword.  
  
Athrun:!!  
  
Lacus: It is necessary for Kira right now, and it is to fill his emptiness...  
  
Athrun: Kira...What are you talking about?! Kira is...He's...!  
  
Lacus: Did you kill him?  
  
Athrun was taken back by her words. Lacus smiles at him.  
  
Lacus: It's alright. He is still alive.  
  
Athrun (aims his gun at Lacus): Liar! What is the meaning of this...?! Lacus Clyne! Saying impossible things like this...! He... there's no way that he can be alive!  
  
Lacus: Markio-sama brought him to me. Kira mentioned that he fought with you.  
  
Athrun: !!  
  
Lacus: Are you unable to believe what I am saying? Then, why don't you confirm it for yourself? On the battlefield... and even on PLANT, to which you've recently returned... Have you not seen anything?  
  
Athrun thought about all the fight he have been though.  
  
Athrun: Lacus...  
  
Lacus look at him strictly, using that commanding voice of hers.  
  
Lacus: What do you believe in and fight for, Athrun? Is it for the medals? Your father's orders?!  
  
Athrun: Lacus...!  
  
Lacus: If it is true... Kira may become your enemies once again.  
  
Athrun: !!  
  
Lacus: And I as well...  
  
Without their noticing, some men dressed in black was coming into the building. Lacus stands up and walks slowly towards Athrun.  
  
Lacus: If I was your enemy...would you shoot me..? Athrun Zala of ZAFT!!  
  
Athrun: I'm...I'm...  
  
???: Lacus-sama!  
  
Both of them look in front and saw the guys dressed in black was pointing guns at them. Athrun stand in front of Lacus, trying to shield her.  
  
M.I.B(man in black): Good work, Athrun Zala.  
  
Athrun: What do you mean?!  
  
M.I.B: She's definitely your fiancée. It turned out to be better. Now, please stand aside. She's a fugitive who had committed national treason. We even have orders to terminate her if she does not cooperate. Will you still protect her?  
  
Athrun: That's impossible!!  
  
Suddenly one of the guys was shot down, Athrun grabs the chance and carries Lacus to hid behind a huge rock. After all the M.I.B are shot down, some guys wearing the ZAFT uniform came out. (their uniform colours was green, not red.)  
  
???: Lacus-sama!  
  
Lacus: Arigatou, Athrun.  
  
???: Lacus-sama, are you alright? We should find a place quick for you to rest.  
  
Lacus: What about Markio-sama.  
  
???: He's awaken safetly.  
  
Lacus: Well Athrun, thank you for bringing Pink-chan.  
  
Pink-chan: Thanks! Thanks!  
  
Athrun: ......  
  
Lacus: Kira's on Earth. Why don't you try talking to him? With your friend...  
  
Athrun: Lacus...  
  
Lacus and the others walk off, leaving Athrun in the hall. He thought for a while and he decide to go and look for Kira. He went back to the munitions factory. He changed into his space suit and went into Justice.  
  
Radio: A-50 Signal Proclaimed. No abnormalities in the various parts. Course clear.  
  
Athrun operates the program as he gets ready to be launch.  
  
Radio: Launch from current station, granted. Countdown starting at T-200.  
  
Athrun thought back about the words that Lacus have said to him.  
  
Lacus: What do you believe in and fight for, Athrun? Is it for the medals? Your father's orders?!  
  
Lacus: Why don't you try talking to him? With your friend...  
  
Athrun: Kira...What in the world are you?! Athrun Zala, Justice Lanched!!  
  
Stay tuned for the next chapter!! 


	15. Song 14: Twins

A Song For You   
  
Back at Archangel, they have arrived at Orb. But they were attack by the Blue Cosmos who wanted to take over Orb. Kira was fighting against Shani, Orga and Clotho from the Blue Cosmos. Athrun happened to just arrived at the scene. Seeing that Kira was about to hit by Orga, he boost forward and block the attack. (By the way, Dearka has joined them already.)  
  
Kira: !!!  
  
Shani: What the...?!  
  
Orga: What the hell is that?!  
  
Shani: Another weird mobile suit!  
  
Athrun: This is the ZAFT special force. Athrun Zala!  
  
Kira: !!!  
  
Athrun: Did you hear me, Freedom? Kira Yamato!  
  
Kira: Athrun...?!  
  
Song 14: Twins.   
  
After the war ended, it was already evening. Kira and Athrun came out from their MS. Cagalli and the others watch them from a distance.  
  
Kisara: Wasn't that guy from the ZAFT?  
  
Cagalli: "Athrun?"  
  
Kira and Athrun look at each other as they walk closer. Some soldiers raise their guns, Kira holds up his hand.  
  
Kira: Put down your weapons, he means no harm to us.  
  
Dearka: "Athrun?"  
  
They did as what they were told. Both of them stop a short distance between them. They stood there looking at each other, thinking about all the things they both have been though. It was then, Tori flew down and lands on Kira's shoulder. Both of them look at it, Kira turns towards Athrun and smiles.  
  
Kira: Yo, Athrun...  
  
Athrun: Kira...  
  
Cagalli: OI!!!  
  
Cagalli runs towards them and place her arms around their necks. Both of them are surprised by her action.  
  
Kira: Cagalli!  
  
Athrun: ...!  
  
Cagalli: You two idiots!  
  
She looks up and smiles at them as the both of them smile at each other.  
  
As Archangel and other engines were being repair, Kira and Athrun sat down for a talk.  
  
Athrun: But that's...!  
  
Kira: Yeah, I know it's a difficult thing to do.  
  
Cagalli came and give them some drinks. Ramius and the others were watching them from a distance.  
  
Kira: But, it can't be helped. I think that as well. I fell that what Cagalli's father is saying is right. If Orb sides with Earth...the Atlantic federation will use their power and assault PLANT. It's the same thing if they decide to sides with ZAFT. It's just that their enemies will be different. There'll be no end like that. Things like that...I no longer want them. That's why...  
  
Athrun: But!  
  
Kira: Your friend...comrade...I killed him. But I didn't know him. I didn't even want to kill him. You...killed Tohru.  
  
Miriallia is shocked and Dearka who was beside her, starts to worry.  
  
Kira: But, you didn't know Tohru. It's not like you want to kill him either.  
  
Athrun: That time, I wanted to kill you...  
  
Kira: Me too, Athrun. I want to live in a world where I don't need to fight.  
  
Athrun: ......  
  
Kira: I always had been living in that kind of world. But, the war only expanded... If this really continues, it'll be really... PLANT and Earth will end up killing each other.  
  
Athrun: ...!  
  
Kira: That's why I'm going to fight.  
  
Athrun: Kira...  
  
Kira: Even though I'm say I'm doing this for protection... I've already pulled the trigger. Will we fight...again?  
  
Athrun: Kira?  
  
Kira smiles sadly at him and Athrun remembers what Lacus have told him.  
  
Lacus: If I was your enemy...would you shoot me..? Athrun Zala of ZAFT!!  
  
Kira: I need to do some work now. We don't know when they will attack again.  
  
Athrun: Just tell me one thing! Freedom is equipped with Neutron Jammer Canceller. What did you do with the data?  
  
Kira: Here and now...if there's someone who wants to use that thing...I'll shoot them. Because I've promised someone...  
  
Athrun: Lacus...?  
  
Kira just smiles at him and walks away. Miriallia was about to walk away, when Dearka calls out to her.  
  
Miriallia: What?!  
  
Dearka: No...Well...He killed that guy named Tohru...  
  
Miriallia: So what? Didn't you hear what Kira had just said?!  
  
Dearka: Eh, no...  
  
Miriallia: Will Tohru comes back if I kill him?!  
  
Dearka: ......  
  
Miriallia: No right?! Then, don't say things like that!!  
  
Dearka: No, well...Listen to me!!  
  
As the both of them ran away, Athrun heard the whole conversation. Cagalli look at him sadly.  
  
On the Blue Cosmos side, they are preparing for the attack. Back at Orb, Kira was checking on the MS with Flaga.  
  
Athrun: Why did you always buzzing around me?  
  
Cagalli: Don't worry. I was just watching you.  
  
Athrun: I see.  
  
Cagalli: It's good that Kira was alive.  
  
Athrun: Huh?! Yeah... Back then...I couldn't even thank you.  
  
Cagalli: ?! You told me before. In a different way though...  
  
Athrun: Really?  
  
Cagalli: Since you were so out of it, you can't even remember it.  
  
Athrun: Yeah.  
  
Cagalli: Did Kira change?  
  
Athrun looks at Kira. He smiles.  
  
Athrun: No.  
  
Cagalli: Really?  
  
Athrun: That's just how he is.  
  
Athrun was about to walk away, Cagalli came forward.  
  
Cagalli: Eh, well... What are you going to do, from now on?  
  
Athrun: I don't know...  
  
Cagalli: Still?  
  
Athrun: However, the answer might be there already.  
  
Cagalli: Huh?  
  
Athrun: It's painful...  
  
He walks away, Cagalli look aside.  
  
Cagalli: Everyone else was...  
  
The next day, the Blue Cosmos attack again.  
  
Athrun: Kira!  
  
Kira: Athrun?  
  
Athrun: Either way, Orb did not have a chance. You knew that!  
  
Kira: Yeah. But...I'm probably not the only one. But just because we don't have the chance... We can't surrender...and not fight right?  
  
Athrun: Kira...  
  
Kira: What's important is "what you're fighting for...? That's why...I'm going. I don't really want to fight, but...It's because there's something I can protect only by fighting.  
  
Athrun think back of Lacus's words again.  
  
Lacus: What do you believe in and fight for, Athrun? Is it for the medals? Your father's orders?!  
  
Kira: I'm sorry, Athrun. Arigatou. I'm happy I was able to talk to you.  
  
Athrun: Kira!  
  
Kira launch out with Freedom.  
  
Dearka: That was awkward.  
  
Athrun: Dearka!  
  
Dearka: We, ZAFT, meddle in that...  
  
Athrun: But that...guy! I don't want to leave him die out there!  
  
Dearka: Strangely, your opinion is agreeable for the first time.  
  
Athrun and Dearka join in the battle. After a few minutes of battle, the enemies went back for supply. Kira and the others went back to Orb where by Uzumi was telling them that they must escape from Orb. Cagalli refused but Uzumi just patted her head and look at Kira and her. Both of them wonder why. When everyone gets ready, Kira and Athrun were launched out to cover the escape. Archangel was launched out first; Uzumi brought Cagalli towards the platform.  
  
Uzumi: We have our own mission! You have your own mission!  
  
Cagalli: But!  
  
Uzumi: If there's nobody to carry out our will...Everything will be gone! Why don't you get it?!  
  
When they reached there, Kisara was waiting for them in a spacecraft. Uzumi push Cagalli to Kisara.  
  
Uzumi: Hurry, Kisara! Take care of my inept daughter!  
  
Kisara: Sir!  
  
Cagalli: Otou-sama!  
  
Uzumi smiles at her and pats her head.  
  
Uzumi: Don't make such a sad face. You're the daughter of the leader of Orb!  
  
Cagalli: But...!  
  
Uzumi: Even though this is a farewell with your father, you are not alone.  
  
He took out a photo from his pocket and gives it to Cagalli. It shows the picture of a brown-haired woman carrying a pair of twins.  
  
Uzumi: You have a sibling.  
  
Cagalli turns the photo over and saw two names written on it: Kira and Cagalli. Cagalli was shock, she looks up at Uzumi and he nods his head.  
  
Uzumi: As your father, I was very happy...  
  
The door close in front of Cagalli, she hit against the door and look at her father though the window.  
  
Uzumi: Go, Kisara! I'll leave it all to you!!  
  
Kusanagi was launched out. Kira and Athrun saw it and flew towards it. Kira grabs the side of the craft and grabs Athrun along with him. They aim the three MS who was chasing at them, they were been shot down and they successfully launched out. Back at Orb, Uzumi press the self-destruct button and the whole island was blown up. Everyone was shocked as they see the island of Orb falls. Cagalli saw the whole thing from the window. She shook her head as trails of tears flows from her eyes.  
  
Cagalli: OTOU-SAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Next chapter, Lacus will join up with Kira again. STAY TUNED!! 


	16. Song 15: Eternal

A Song For You   
  
After the war at Orb, Archangel and Kusanagi have arrived in outer space. Kira and Athrun changed their as soon as they gets off their MS at Kusanagi. They went to Cagalli's room. When they reach there, Kira click on the button of the speaker.  
  
Kira: Cagalli, are you in there? I'm coming in.  
  
Kira and Athrun went in and saw Cagalli sitting on her bed. Her eyes were red as she had been crying for so long. Kira went towards her.  
  
Kira: Cagalli...  
  
Cagalli looks at him as tears starts to form in her eyes again. She press herself against Kira's chest and cries. Kira pats her head and Athrun feels sad for her. A while later, Cagalli have a wash-up and changes her clothe and the three of them went to the bridge for a meeting. They were talking about the things in ZAFT, and Athrun gave some suggestions. Flaga then look at him.  
  
Flaga: Yes, but...are you really okay? It's not only you...of course. That friend of yours as well.  
  
Ramius: Major...  
  
Flaga: I saw the fight in Orb as well. That, and our situation is like this... It's not like I'm going to argue about what uniform people are wearing, but...Based on the different situations...we could even exchange fire with ZAFT. It's different from the situation we had at Orb.  
  
Athrun: ......  
  
Flaga: Are you prepared for all that? Patrick Zala is your father, right?!  
  
Cagalli: It doesn't matter who son he is! Athrun is...!  
  
Flaga: The fact that a soldier is taking off his uniform creates a great dilemma than you think! On top of that, if your father is the highest ranking position...War cannot be fought if you don't believe in the relationship and objectives of your own forces! Otherwise, you'd have to split opinion within the ranks. You think it can be done so simply?! Unlike Kira, he's actually a formal soldier of ZAFT! I'm sorry for saying all this, but...if you'll to fight along with us, we'll fight along with you. Is that okay? Answer me!  
  
Athrun: In Orb...no, even in PLANT and on Earth...I've had a lot of dilemma based on what I saw and heard! Not knowing if that is the answer... Not knowing what I have just discovered...Even now, I'm not really sure of anything. It's just that...the world I hope for is the same as the one you people hope for...That's how I think now!  
  
Flaga looks at him for a while, then he smiles at him.  
  
Flaga: That sounded really good. He's completely different from Kira.  
  
Kira: He always been like that.  
  
Flaga: The last wishes left to us by Orb are...grand.  
  
Ramius: Yes.  
  
Flaga: Honestly speaking, it was impossible to accomplish it with just two battleships.  
  
Ramius: Right.  
  
Flaga: But is it still okay?  
  
Athrun look up and saw that Cagalli blush and look away, he was confused by her reaction.  
  
Kira: Let's believe in it. A strong flame doesn't burn out, no matter how small it is, right?  
  
Athrun: There's a person in PLANT who thinks the same way. Kira, you should know who it was.  
  
Kira look towards him and Athrun smiles back.  
  
Kira: Lacus...  
  
Song 15: Eternal   
  
Flaga: That pink-haired princess?  
  
Athrun: Ah...She's currently a fugitive now...The last time I saw her she was escaping from the soldiers who tries to kill her.  
  
Kira: Is she alright?!  
  
Athrun: She's fine, Kira. Her baby too.  
  
Ramius: Baby?  
  
Kira: It's nothing. I just hope that she's alright.  
  
Athrun: Don't need to be so worry, she's a strong woman.  
  
Kira: Hm...  
  
After the meeting, Kira went to check on the MS, Athrun waits for him in one of viewing room. He thought about what Uzumi have said about his father.  
  
Kira: Athrun! It looks like everything is done over here, let's go back to Archangel. It doesn't matter where we are, but they have more than enough M1's here, so...Athrun?  
  
Athrun: Ah...  
  
It was then Cagalli came in.  
  
Cagalli: Kira! Do you...have a second?  
  
Kira: ?  
  
Athrun feeling like they wanted to be alone.  
  
Athrun: Ah, I'll...  
  
Seeing that he was about to went off, Cagalli holds his arm.  
  
Cagalli: Wait! It's okay, don't go! No, please stay here.  
  
She floats towards Kira.  
  
Kira: What is it, Cagalli?  
  
She took out the photo which Uzumi had given to her, she gives it to Kira and he took it.  
  
Kira: A photo? Of who?  
  
Cagalli: Look at the back...  
  
Kira did as she told and Athrun was beside him. They were shocked when they saw Kira and Cagalli's names on it.  
  
Kira: Ca..galli?  
  
Cagalli: I got it from my father when Kusanagi was launching. He said, "You're not alone. You have a brother!"  
  
Both of them were shock when they heard it. Cagalli starts to feel tears appearing again, she grabs Athrun's arm and lean against him. Kira was still looking at the photo, feeling shock at the sudden news.  
  
Cagalli: What's going on?  
  
Kira: I...I don't...No way...  
  
Athrun: Twins?  
  
The room was silence for a while, when Kira starts to talk.  
  
Kira: Either way...but...I'm not exactly sure about this.  
  
Athrun: Who is this person holding the babies?  
  
Cagalli answered by shaking her head.  
  
Cagalli: I can't believe that we're brothers and sisters...Then I'm...  
  
Both of them look worried for her, Kira tries to cheer her up.  
  
Kira: You won't get the answer if you worry about it right now, Cagalli. And even if it's true, your father is Uzumi-san.  
  
Cagalli: Kira...  
  
After a while, Kira and Athrun went back to their MS. Kira look at Cagalli at his viewer screen. Then Athrun's voice came in.  
  
Athrun: Kira.  
  
Kira: Eh?  
  
Athrun: Wouldn't it be better if we follow her?  
  
Kira: No. I think she'll only be stressed out if I'm around.  
  
Athrun: I see...  
  
When they were returning back to Archangel, Athrun pats Kira's shoulder.  
  
Athrun: Kira. I would like to borrow a shuttle after we have returned to Archangel.  
  
Kira: Athrun?  
  
Athrun: For now, I'm going to return to PLANT.  
  
Kira: !!  
  
Athrun: I want to talk sincerely with my father. Definitely...  
  
Kira: Athrun, but...!  
  
Athrun: I know! But, he's my father!  
  
Kira: Okay. I'll ask Murrue-san for you.  
  
Athrun: I'm sorry.  
  
After they talk with Ramius, she agrees. When Athrun was about to in the shuttle, Cagalli came and ask him why he wants to go back. He just apologizes. Kira came and tell Cagalli that he will be alright and she lets him go. As Freedom and the shuttle were about to arrive at the ZAFT's territory, Athrun tells Kira to go back.  
  
Kira: Alright. I'll be on standby around here.  
  
Athrun: No. Go back.  
  
Kira: ...Athrun.  
  
Athrun: ?  
  
Kira: You can't die yet. You know that, right?  
  
Athrun: Kira...  
  
Kira: Me, you...We can't die yet. For the ones we love and wanted to protect, we can't afford to die now.  
  
Athrun: Not yet...  
  
Kira: Yeah. Not yet...  
  
Athrun: I understand.  
  
Kira: Don't forget.  
  
After Athrun had entered ZAFT, he was taken straight away to Patrick.  
  
Patrick: What's going on?! What happened?! Where's Justice and Freedom?!  
  
Athrun: Father...what do you think about this war?  
  
Patrick: What did you said?!  
  
Athrun: How long must we fight like this?  
  
Patrick: What are you saying?! Furthermore, what did you do with the mission that was ordered?! Report!!  
  
Athrun: I...I came back, somehow, in order to ask you this seriously.  
  
Patrick: Athrun...! Why you...!  
  
Both of them continue arguing until Patrick took out a gun and call the security. The soldiers came in and aim at Athrun, Patrick ask him where's Freedom and Justice again. He refuse to say it as he charge towards Patrick but get a shot on his shoulder. Patrick orders the soldier to take him away and lock him up in the prison. When they reached the van, Athrun knocks out the two soldiers besides him and run towards a corner to hide. One of the soldier too follow him, it was the guy who was at the concert hall with Lacus. He's name was Da Costa told Athrun that he had messed up their whole plan but they successfully run away.  
  
On the other hand, under the military base, was a space battleship. In the ship was Bartfeldt, who happens to survive the previous battle he had with Kira, but loses a left arm and a scar across his left eye. He picks up the receiver on his side.  
  
Bartfeldt: The ship will start its final preparations. Got it? The ship will start its final preparations. Start working!  
  
The people from the Clyne Faction chase the entire formal crew member of the space ship away. Athrun and DaCosta were in a shuttle flying towards the outer space. Back to the ship, while Bartfeldt was waiting, the door open and the leader have arrived.  
  
Lacus: Sorry for being late.  
  
She wears a purple kimono, (the skirt was short, not long.) with a long sleeveless white blouse. Her long hair was tied up in a high ponytail. She glides into the ship and settle down at the commander chair.  
  
Bartfeldt: No, it's good to see that you're alright. Shall we go?  
  
Lacus: Hai!  
  
Crew member: Departure round, C-4 route. Force subroutine 1920, on-line! Logical-aid, added. Security purge, confirmed! All systems, go!  
  
The ZAFT people in the controlling room start to confuse as they wonder how the ship started up. They changed the password of the gate. Bartfeldt looks towards Lacus.  
  
Bartfeldt: Looks like we're off to a bit of wild start. Please be prepare!  
  
Lacus(smile): It can't be helped. We have no choice but to go.  
  
Bartfeldt: Main cannon, prepare to fire! Target the main gate. Fire at the same time as we launch!  
  
Crew member: Main cannon prepared! Target the Main Gate!  
  
Bartfeldt turns around and nods his head and Lacus knows what to do.  
  
Lacus: Eternal! Launch!  
  
Eternal blasted the main gate and launches out; the shuttle that Athrun and Da Costa happens to arrived at the right time as it went into the ship. As they arrived, Athrun and Da Costa went to the bridge. Lacus gets off from her seat and glides towards him.  
  
Lacus: Athrun, are you alright?  
  
Athrun: Lacus?! Ah! Be careful of yourself.  
  
Bartfeldt: Yo, nice to meet you. Welcome to the maiden's ship, I'm Andrew Bartfeldt.  
  
When they were out of the territory, the Yakin's MS came and was about to attack them.  
  
Lacus: Please open all communication channels.  
  
Athrun: Lacus?  
  
Bartfeldt: Roger!  
  
Lacus's voice was announced on their channels.  
  
Lacus: I am Lacus Clyne. Due to conflicting ideals for the future, I've become an enemy of Chairman Zala. I do not wish to fight with you. Please let our ship past! Also, I like you all to rethink about who it is that we have to fight against with!  
  
The MS ignored her advice and starts to shoot at Eternal.  
  
Bartfeldt: Commence interception!  
  
Lacus: Please try not to shoot their cockpits.  
  
Bartfeldt: Even that's difficult. Main cannon, FIRE!  
  
Although some of the MS are been shot down, but some of the missiles they have fired was approaching them which they can't dodge it. It was then Freedom appears and destroys all the missiles; Kira aims all his enemies and shoots them down. He then contacts Eternal.  
  
Kira: This is Freedom, Kira Yamato.  
  
Lacus: Kira!  
  
Kira's image appears on the screen of Eternal.  
  
Kira: Lacus?!  
  
Lacus: Hai!  
  
Athrun: Kira...  
  
Bartfeldt: Hey, young man, you saved us.  
  
Kira: Bartfeldt...san?!  
  
Eternal and Freedom went to Mendel, the space colony whereby Archangel and Kusanagi was docked there too. When they landed, Kira quickly got out and went towards the others, he looks as the door of Eternal opens. The first person to be revealed was of course Lacus, followed by Athrun and the others.  
  
Lacus: Kira!!  
  
She glides towards Kira and took his hands.  
  
Kira: Are you alright? I was so worried about you...  
  
Lacus: I'm alright, thanks to them.  
  
They turn towards Bartfeldt and the other crew members.  
  
Bartfeldt: "Nice to meet you..."would sounds weird, huh? I'm Andrew Bartfeldt.  
  
Ramius: I am Murrue Ramius. But I was really surprised.  
  
Bartfeldt: We both are. Isn't that right, kid?  
  
Kira: You have a reason to attack me back that time...  
  
Bartfeldt: This is war. Anyone might or might not have their sense of obligation.  
  
Kira: Arigatou...  
  
Lacus: Kira...  
  
Suddenly, Lacus holds her tummy in pain and Kira holds her.  
  
Kira: Lacus?! Murrue-san, we must bring her to the medical room! HURRY!!  
  
Ramius: Ah...Yeah! Men, bring Miss Clyne to the medical room! Quick!  
  
After a few minutes, Kira comes out from the medical room and everyone went up to him, looking worried.  
  
Ramius: Kira-kun, how's Miss Clyne doing?  
  
Kira: She's alright now, she needs some rest.  
  
Flaga: So, it's true that she has...  
  
Sai: Who's baby is she carrying?  
  
Kira smiles at them.  
  
Kira: It was mine.  
  
Everyone: !!!  
  
Kira: It has been four months from now.  
  
Flaga tosses his arm over Kira's neck.  
  
Flaga: Whoa, you're brilliant, kiddo!! You have become a father at your age!  
  
Kira(Blush): M..Mwu-san! Stop it! You're embarrassing me!  
  
Flaga: Haha, alright. We go and plan our stuff. You stay here with the princess.  
  
Kira: Arigatou...  
  
On the other side, Cagalli was talking to Athrun. His arm was on a sling again, just that this time is his right arm. Cagalli look at him.  
  
Cagalli: You're always rife with injuries.  
  
Athrun: Your jewel protected me.  
  
Cagalli: I see, that's good. But, who would have thought you'd come back with that ship? That girl was pretty amazing.  
  
Athrun: ......  
  
Cagalli look from the transparent wall and saw Kira walking into the medical room.  
  
Cagalli: Is it okay? She's your fiancée.  
  
Athrun: Not anymore, she even got Kira's baby.  
  
Cagalli: REALLY?! She's bloody brilliant!  
  
Athrun: I'm an idiot...  
  
Cagalli: Well, you just realized it now. It doesn't matter. But...I think Kira was also an idiot. All coordinators sure are idiots. It can't be helped.  
  
Athrun: I see, that's right.  
  
Back to Kira, as he went into the room, he saw that Lacus was up. He glides to her side and sat down on the bed.  
  
Kira: Are you feeling better now?  
  
Lacus: Yeah...  
  
She lowers her head and tears starts to flow down her cheek.  
  
Kira: Lacus?! What's wrong? Does it still hurt?  
  
Lacus: My father...he...he passed away...  
  
Kira: Lacus...  
  
Lacus burst out her cry as she hugs Kira. He hugs her close and tight, yet gently, trying to calm his maiden down.  
  
Stay tuned for the next chapter!! 


	17. Song 16: The Love Between Them

A Song For You   
  
At the next day, Kira, Cagalli and the other members were having a meeting at the bridge of Archangel. While they were talking, Kira noticed that Cagalli was feeling down. She kept looking towards the door, like she was hoping for someone to come in. And the door did open, but she frowned when she saw that it was Lacus. Kira glides towards Lacus and holds her to prevent her from hitting against anything.  
  
Lacus: Sorry that I'm late. Why didn't you wake me up, Kira?  
  
Kira: You need more rest now, for your condition.  
  
Ramius: That's right. We won't mind, you feeling better now?  
  
Lacus: I feeling great. Thanks for your concern, Miss Ramius.  
  
They continue their meeting, Cagalli left the room without no one noticing it, except for Kira and Lacus.  
  
Lacus(whisper): Is she alright?  
  
Kira: She's just love sick.  
  
Lacus: Huh? What do you mean?  
  
Kira: I'll show it to you later.  
  
Song 16: The Love Between Them   
  
Cagalli search all around archangel to find, when she reached the viewing hallway, she found him. Athrun was sitting on the railing and look out to the space, his hand was still on a sling. He was so concentrate in his thinking that even when Cagalli was at his side, he did not even flinch a bit.  
  
Cagalli: Oi!!  
  
Athrun was still dazing out.  
  
Cagalli: Athrun!!  
  
She waves her hand in front of his face, still no response from him. Cagalli starts to get furious, she pinches Athrun's cheeks until he reacted to it.  
  
Athrun: AAHHH!!!! CA...CAGALLI!!! S...ST...STOP IT!!!  
  
Cagalli: Finally you reacted to me, I thought that you will be going to daze out for the rest of your life!  
  
Athrun: Eh?!  
  
Cagalli: Don't "EH?!", acting like nothing has happened! What are you doing down here?! Why didn't you come for the meeting?  
  
Athrun: I...er...just thinking of something... Thinking about my father.  
  
Cagalli: Athrun...  
  
Athrun: I can't stop him; stop him for fighting this meaningless war. He even thinks that I betrayed him...I think he has lost his trust on me.  
  
Cagalli: Don't say that!!  
  
Athrun: Eh?!  
  
Cagalli: At least he never killed you, that means he still cares about you! You still have your chance, you can try and persuade him next time! Just... don't dislike your father when he was still there with you...  
  
Tears starts to wind up in her eyes, Athrun suddenly remembers that Cagalli's father had just past away a few days ago. He felt sorry for her for mentioning this subject. Cagalli wipes off her tears quickly, afraid that Athrun might see it and smiles at him. To her shock, Ahrun lean forward and hugs her without his other arm, she was blushing madly, like the colour of a tomato.  
  
Athrun: Sorry...  
  
Cagalli: Wh..what? What do you...?!  
  
Athrun: No, nothing...It's just that I'm very sorry...  
  
Cagalli: Athrun...?  
  
On the other hand, Kira and Lacus were hiding behind the wall watching them. They smile at each other and glide soundlessly away from the scene.  
  
Lacus: They've make a very cute couple.  
  
Kira: ......  
  
Lacus: Kira?  
  
Kira: Cagalli...she...she's my twin sister...  
  
Lacus: Ara?! Really?!  
  
Kira: We're not very sure about it yet. But...I just can't believe that I have a sister...  
  
Lacus: Kira...it's good to have a person related to you. You can share your problems. Cagalli now needs somebody to heal her wound now.  
  
Kira: She's hurt?!  
  
Lacus: No, Kira. It is the wound which was cause during the death of her father. The wound of losing someone close to her. Now she needs both you and Athrun, to guide her.  
  
Kira: I think Athrun can hander her. I think that Cagalli likes him, as her twin maybe, I can see that.  
  
Lacus: If that so, Athrun will become your brother-in-law.  
  
Kira: Haha...who knows? Maybe it will.  
  
Back to Athrun and Cagalli, he was still hugging her. When Cagalli decided to hugs him back, Athrun let go off of her. They look at one another, blushing.  
  
Athrun: I...I think I'll go and check on my MS with Kira. See you later, Cagalli.  
  
Cagalli: Ah..! Wait! Athrun!  
  
Athrun: Eh?  
  
Cagalli grabs his face with both of her hands and give Athrun a quick kiss on the lips. Athrun's eyes widen like they were about to pop out. Cagalli broke the kiss and blushed as she looks away.  
  
Cagalli: Go...Good luck...  
  
She quickly turns around and went back to her room, leaving Athrun dazing again. Athrun lift his hand and touch his lips, still blushing, he smiles at the thought of the yellow haired tomboy.  
  
Athrun: Cagalli, you're really a weird one.  
  
Sorry for taking so long to update this chapter. I was preparing for the stuff of my upcoming concert performance. But I'll update the next chapter real quick! RnR!! 


	18. Song 17: The Chosen Ones

A Song For You   
  
The next day, Bartfeldt holds a meeting at Eternal. Kira, Lacus, Athrun and Cagalli were on Eternal. Ramius and Kisara were shown on their various monitor screens.  
  
Bartfeldt: Tomorrow, we will arrive near the Blue Cosmos. Now, we can enjoy for the time we have now before the war.  
  
Ramius: Yeah...  
  
The whole room was silence until Lacus spoken.  
  
Lacus: This is our battle, our destiny...it is our fate to end this battle. Whether we'll win or lose, we must fight on.  
  
Suddenly Lacus's SEED mode was activated and her eyes once again turn into a dull blue colour. Everyone was surprised at her change.  
  
Lacus: Will we really get happiness after this war ends? Or will we need to fight again even after we've finished this battle? No one knows the answer. But all we can do now is to believe, believe in ourselves.  
  
Kira smiles at her; he too, activates his SEED mode.  
  
Kira: Ah... A strong flame doesn't burn out, no matter how small it is, right?  
  
Lacus: Yeah.  
  
Athrun too, activate his SEED mode.  
  
Athrun: Even though we will still wander why we are fighting this war, we still have to fight it.  
  
Bartfeldt: Yah leh, yah leh, looks like three has awakened, except one.  
  
Kira and the others look at him in confused as he look towards Cagalli.  
  
Song 17: The Chosen Ones   
  
Kira: Awakened? What does that mean, Bartfeldt-san?  
  
Bartfeldt: The four of you (pointing at Kira, Lacus, Athrun and Cagalli) have the power of the SEED. Now, three have awakened, only left Miss Athha.  
  
Athrun: Cagalli have that power too?!  
  
Cagalli: W..What power?! I don't understand.  
  
Lacus: You will know it when your time comes. Bartfeldt-san, do you know why are we the only one with that kind of power?  
  
Bartfeldt: I'm not very sure. I just heard from some of the scientists that four successful coordinators were created sixteen years ago. I think the four were the four of you.  
  
Athrun: Scientists?!  
  
Cagalli: Successful?!  
  
Lacus: Sixteen years ago?!  
  
Kira: Created?!  
  
Bartfeldt: I think the four of you are confused right now, alright, everyone dismiss! We'll rest for the days.  
  
Kira: Lacus, let's go. You should rest.  
  
Lacus: Hm.  
  
Kira and Lacus went back to their room as Athrun look at them, then he turns towards Cagalli. She was still thinking about what Bartfeldt had said. Athrun glides towards her and place his hand on her shoulder as he smiles at her.  
  
Athrun: Don't think too much about it. Wanna go for a walk?  
  
Cagalli: Okay.  
  
Back to Kira and Lacus, as they were on their way back to their room, Lacus look towards the space.  
  
Kira: Lacus?  
  
Lacus: What are we going to do after the war? Will we really get peace?  
  
Kira: Lacus, everyone was thinking about that too. But if the war really ends, we'll find a place to live. A place where we can be happy, with our child.  
  
Lacus: Hm.  
  
On the other hand, Athrun and Cagalli were at the viewing room again. Athrun look at Cagalli at the corner of his eyes. Every second, he was admiring her beauty. Cagalli notice that he was looking at her, she turns aroud.  
  
Cagalli: What's wrong? Something on my face?  
  
Athrun: A..ah..n..no, it's nothing. It's just that...  
  
Cagalli: That what?  
  
Athrun: That you look cute sometimes.  
  
Cagalli: "Cute? What was he trying to say?" What do you mean by that?  
  
Athrun: Er...nothing... "Man, I can't bring myself to tell her my feelings. Sigh, maybe next time..."  
  
Cagalli: What do you want to do after the war ends?  
  
Athrun: Eh?!  
  
Cagalli: Oh man, can you dig your ears next time? I said what do you want to do after the war ends?  
  
Athrun: Er...maybe get a job or something. I'm not very sure. What about you? What do you want to do?  
  
Cagalli: I'm thinking about it too. Maybe I'll go with Kira and Lacus.  
  
Athrun: Soka...  
  
Athrun looks down, Cagalli lean forward and kiss him on the cheek. Athrun blush madly as Cagalli smiles at him.  
  
Cagalli: Cheer up; it makes me sad to see you like this.  
  
Athrun smiles at her and lean forward and hug her.  
  
Athrun: I'm glad that I've met you, Cagalli.  
  
Cagalli: Athrun...  
  
Athrun: I have to go and talk to Kira.  
  
Athrun, too, kiss her on the cheek. Cagalli blush.  
  
Athrun: See you later.  
  
Back to Kira, he came out from the room after Lacus had slept.  
  
Athrun: Kira!  
  
Kira: Athrun?  
  
Athrun: How's Lacus?  
  
Kira: She just slept. Let's go somewhere else and talk.  
  
Athrun: Alright.  
  
They went to a corridor where no one was there.  
  
Athrun: Tomorrow is the final battle. What do you plan to do?  
  
Kira: ...... We just have to wait for the end result. We can't predict the future...  
  
Athrun: Kira...  
  
Kira: How's you and Cagalli? Have you told her your feelings?  
  
Athrun (blush): How did you...?  
  
Kira: It's very obverse that the two of you are liking each other. Lacus notice it too. Athrun, Cagalli does like you. Maybe because of the 'twins' stuff, I can see that she likes you a lot. She's a nice girl, Athrun.  
  
Athrun: I know...but...! I just can't bring myself to tell her that!  
  
Kira (smile): Just calm down, Athrun. You can do it, believe in yourself. I'm counting on you to take care of her for me, my future brother-in-law.  
  
Athrun: Kira!!  
  
Kira: Haha!! Just joking, I just wish you good luck. Go to rest now, tomorrow you need your energy.  
  
Kira pats Athrun's shoulder and glides off, leaving Athrun gazing at the space  
  
Very sorry that I took so long to update this chapter!!! Really Sorry!!!! But still hope you enjoyed! 


	19. Song 18: The Moment before the War

A Song For You   
  
The next day, Kira and Athrun will launched out to fight. But what they did not know was that Patrick use a satellite-like cannon and fired at all the people, even though some ZAFT people were in it too. All of them are shock at this. At that moment due to the run out of supply, all the people retreated to their own ship. Kira and Athrun went back to Eternal and went into the bridge.  
  
Ramius: You think they would dare to fire...? At Earth...?  
  
Bartfeldt: The purpose of that long-range cannon...I think it's obvious. But...we've already fought with them...and those nuclear powers... Anyone would hesitate  
  
Lacus and Athrun look down while Kira and Cagalli looking worried at them.  
  
Bartfeldt: The first time I shot a person during the war, I was scared. But...I was told that I'll get used to it. And I did get used to it...  
  
Lacus: ?!  
  
Ramius: But that trigger...but that nuclear trigger...  
  
Bartfeldt: You're trying to say that it's not the same?  
  
Ramius: ......  
  
Bartfeldt: People get used to fighting quickly. They get used to killing each other too.  
  
Athrun clench his fist and shut his eyes tight, Cagalli look sadly at him.  
  
Lacus: So...weapons are the source of conflicts...or is it caused by the hearts of the people using them?  
  
Kira: Weapons or that nuclear beam...neither should be used, never.  
  
All of them look at him.  
  
Kira: But if they are used, then it was too late.  
  
He look towards Athrun, Lacus and Cagalli look at them.  
  
Athrun: Yeah.  
  
Suddenly an announcement is sounded through the speaker.  
  
Radio: All ships, prepare to launch. I repeat, all ships, prepare to launch.  
  
Song 18: The Moment before the War   
  
Ramius, Athrun and Cagalli went inside the lift. When Kira was going in too, Lacus calls out to him. He holds out his hands and she grabs it. Kira look towards Athrun. Athrun smiles and nodded as they closed the lift. When they reached the floor, Ramius go another way while Athrun and Cagalli went another way. Cagalli looks at him and Athrun turns around and smile at her.  
  
Athrun: What is it?  
  
Cagalli (smile): Nothing. This time I'm going too. The STRIKE Rouge parts just arrived on time  
  
Athrun: Eh?!  
  
Cagalli: See you!  
  
Athrun: W...Wait a second, Cagalli!!  
  
Cagalli: Eh?!  
  
He pulls her towards him.  
  
Athrun: You're going too? STRIKE Rouge?  
  
Cagalli: What's the problem? I've used a MS before! I'm much better than those Astray pilots!!  
  
Athrun: Yeah...but!  
  
Cagalli: The things that I can do...The things that I want to do. The things I should do. Everyone's the same, isn't it? You agree, right? Kira does, Lacus too. And I know I do too.  
  
Athrun: Cagalli...  
  
Cagalli: There are things that shouldn't had to be done in war. But now it is an important time to do it...to do this.  
  
Athrun: ......  
  
Cagalli: Don't make that face! Your mission is much more dangerous than mine!  
  
Athrun: Eh?!  
  
Cagalli: I won't let you die.  
  
Athrun: Cagalli?  
  
Cagalli: He might be my younger brother.  
  
Athrun: Younger brother? Don't you mean older brother?  
  
Cagalli: No way! He supposed to be the younger one!  
  
Athrun: I see.  
  
Cagalli: Eh?  
  
Athrun hugs her and she blush.  
  
Cagalli: Athrun...  
  
Athrun: I'll protect you, no matter what the cause is.  
  
He lean forward and kiss her, Cagalli returns it.  
  
Back to Kira and Lacus, they came down from the bridge. Kira noticed that Lacus's hand was trembling when he holds her hand.  
  
Lacus: Please promise me that you will come back...  
  
Kira: Eh?  
  
Lacus: That you will come back to me, to us...  
  
She places her hand on her tummy, Kira smiles at her and places his hand on top of hers.  
  
Kira: I will. And I'll fight and live to create a future for our child.  
  
Lacus: Kira...  
  
Kira lean forward and kiss her deeply. Tears falls from her eyes. As they broke off, Kira took out his necklace with the ring on it.  
  
Kira: I love you, Lacus...forever...  
  
Lacus: Me too...I'll always be...  
  
Kira glides off, Lacus holds her ring and look as her love went for the final battle. 


	20. Song 19: The Days After the War

A Song For You   
  
The war starts again, everyone fighting for their future. Kira, Athrun, Flaga and Cagalli are busy protecting the ships. Ramius and Natarle commanding Archangel and Dominion. Flaga and Natarle were killed during the battle between Archangel and Dominion. Kira was fighting Klueze while Athrun and Cagalli went to the ZAFT territory and received the news that Patrick was killed by Captain Yuki. Partrick told Athrun to fire the GENESIS before he died from his injures.  
  
Athrun and Cagalli then return to their Gundams and head for GENESIS. Kira continues to fight Klueze, and Klueze says that it's pointless for Kira to fight because he'll lose when GENESIS fires. Cagalli asks Athrun what he plans to do, and he says he will self-detonate the Justice Gundam inside GENESIS to cause a nuclear explosion. He tells her to turn back and ejects his backpack to block her path. Rau blows off the Freedom Gundam's right arm, and Kira pulls out his double beam saber with his left arm. Athrun prepares to self-destruct, and Cagalli tells him what he's doing is only escaping.  
  
It was then Cagalli cries and tells him.  
  
Cagalli: To live is also a battle!!!!!  
  
Klueze blows off the Freedom Gundam's head as Kira charges, but Kira sticks his beam saber through the Providence Gundam's torso. Yakin Due self destructs, and GENESIS begins to fire. Kira gets out of the path of GENESIS, and the Providence Gundam is destroyed. The Justice Gundam explodes, and GENESIS ceases firing and explodes. A cease fire is announced between ZAFT and the Alliance. Cagalli and Athrun come out of the Strike Rouge's cockpit and see Torii fly by. Kira floats in space next to the ruined Freedom Gundam and wonders why he's come so far. He looks up and sees Torii flying towards him, followed by the Strike Rouge.  
  
Tears of happiness came out from of their eyes. Kira smiles as he closed his eyes.  
  
Kira: Lacus, the war has finally ended...  
  
At Eternal, Lacus cries as she heard Kira's words.  
  
Lacus: Hai!  
  
Cagalli and Athrun picks Kira back to Eternal with the STRIKE Rouge. When they arrived, Cagalli and Athrun support him as he was worn out from the previous battle.  
  
Lacus: KIRA!!!!  
  
Kira looks up and saw Lacus gliding towards him, tears flowing from her eyes. Athrun and Cagalli let go off Kira as he lean into the arms of Lacus.  
  
Kira: It's...finally...over...  
  
Lacus: Ah...Finally...  
  
Song 19: The Days After the War   
  
After the war, Lacus and Cagalli went to the military to get the EARTH Alliance and ZAFT together. After a month of meeting and discussing, they agree to get together. After that Lacus and Kira went to live with Markio near the beach, Athrun helps Cagalli in the military works. A year later, Lacus gives birth to a boy, his name is Kai. On the same year, Cagalli and Athrun were married.  
  
One breezy evening, Kira was playing with the orphans on the beach. It was then he saw Cagalli and Athrun waving towards him.  
  
Cagalli: Oi!! KIRA!!!  
  
Kira: Cagalli?! Athrun?! What are you doing down here?  
  
Athrun: Cagalli and I decided to come and visit you after our work.  
  
Cagalli: I want to come here and see how's Lacus and Kai-chan doing.  
  
Lacus: Kira! Children! Dinner's ready! Ara?! Athrun?! Cagalli?! Long time no see. What brings the two of you here?  
  
Cagalli: To visit you all, of course! How's Kai-chan doing?  
  
She runs towards Lacus and look at the baby she holds in her arms.  
  
Cagalli: He's so cute!! He looks just like Kira, but he has your eyes, Lacus.  
  
Lacus: Ah, dinner's ready. Cagalli and Athrun can stay here and have dinner with us, if you don't mind.  
  
Athrun: Sorry to trouble you.  
  
Lacus: It's alright. Come on in.  
  
When they are having their dinner, Cagalli and Athrun tells them what happened in the government. After the dinner, Kira and Athrun went for a walk on the beach.  
  
Kira: The world is so peaceful. I can't believe that we were once fighting a war.  
  
Athrun: Yeah...It really is...  
  
In the house, Cagalli was tidying when she suddenly ran into the toilet and throw up. Lacus carries Kai in her armand quickly rushed to her.  
  
Lacus: Cagalli, are you alright?!  
  
Cagalli: It's alright, I was just...  
  
Kira: CAGALLI'S PREGNANT!!!  
  
Athrun (blush): A..ah...We found out two months ago...  
  
Kira: Congratulation, Athrun!! You've became a father!  
  
Athrun: Arigatou, Kira.  
  
Lacus: Cagalli, that's really great!!  
  
Cagalli: I was so happy, Lacus. I don't know how to describe my feelings!  
  
Lacus: I understand your feelings. I've been through it before. Now I'm going through the same situation again.  
  
Cagalli: Eh?  
  
Athrun: LACUS IS PREGNANT AGAIN?! Kira, you're amazing!!  
  
Kira (blush): Stop it, Athrun!! Lacus and I also found it out two months ago. I just can't believe that I have to be a father a second time.  
  
Athrun: But you are happy, right? Lacus too.  
  
Kira: Ah...  
  
Orphans: Lacus nee-san! Sing a song for us.  
  
Lacus: Alright.  
  
shizukana kono yoru ni anata wo matteru no  
  
ano toki wasureta hohoemi wo tori ni kite  
  
are kara sukoshi dake jikan ga sugite  
  
omoide ga yasashiku natta ne.  
  
The orphans and Kai starts to fall asleep. Cagalli sits on the chair, smiling at Lacus as she rubs her tummy.  
  
hoshi no furu basho de  
  
anata ga waratte irukoto wo  
  
itsumo negatteta  
  
ima tookutemo  
  
mata aeru yo ne  
  
Kira and Athrun smiles at each other as they heard the song.  
  
itsu kara hohoemi wa konna ni hakanakute  
  
hitotsu no machigaide kowarete shimau kara  
  
taisetsuna mono dake wo hikari ni kaete  
  
tooi sora koete yuku tsuyosade  
  
Lacus rocks Kai smooth as he falls asleep in her arms.  
  
hoshi no furu basho e  
  
omoi wo anata ni todoketai  
  
itsumo soba ni iru  
  
sono tsumetasa wo dakishimeru kara  
  
ima toukutemo, kitto aerune  
  
Kira look towards the sky and saw a Milky Way.  
  
shizuka na yoru ni  
  
Lacus and Cagalli came out from the house and they too look at the Milky Way.  
  
Cagalli: That suits you better. You know?  
  
Lacus: Eh?  
  
Cagalli: You are not that kind of people suits in battle.  
  
Lacus: Yeah...  
  
Athrun pats Kira's shoulder.  
  
Athrun: We still haven't finished our job. Although we've brought the world peace.  
  
Kira: Eh..?  
  
Athrun: We still need to guide our children in the future. Am I right?  
  
Kira: Athrun...Yeah, you are right.  
  
The four chosen ones look up at the Milky Way, wishing for the future of their children, to be safe and peaceful.  
  
There will be an epilogue. Must read it if you want to know what happens after their children have grown a bit. 


	21. Final Song: The Hope for the Future

**A Song For You **

****

9 years old Kai Yamato woke up as the beam of sunlight shine at him through the curtain. He sits up and does some stretching. Sleeping beside him was his 8 years old sister, Luna Yamato. Kai give a kiss on her forehead and gets off the bed quietly, trying not to wake his dear sister up. He went out and closed the door quietly. Kai put on his shoes and went out for a walk at the beach.

Kai: Today is Luna and my birthday. What should I get for her?

Although Luna was born one year later than Kai, she was born on the same month and date as he is. Suddenly a hand pats his head; he quickly turns around and meets a pair of violet-blue eyes.

Kai: Otou-san! Don't scare me like that!

27 years old, Kira Yamato smiles at his elder son, who looks like a chibi version of him, except his son's hair has a parting on the left like his wife, and eyes is the same as his wife's blue eye. He stood up and pats Kai's head.

Kira: I was just wondering what's my little birthday boy doing down here in an early morning?

Kai: I was just thinking what I should buy for Luna. I've been thinking for the past whole week. Otou-san, can you give me any idea?

Kira: Hm...Come here, Kai.

Kai went to his father's side as Kira whisper into his ear.

Kai: That's great, Otou-san! Luna always wanted that! Alright! I'll buy her that!

Kira: Go and take your bath now, I bring you to the shop later!

Kai: Hai!

Kai give a kiss on Kira's cheek and ran back to the house. Kira smiles at him and look towards the ocean.

Kira: Looks like today was another wonderful day.

**Final Song: The Hope for the Future**

****

Luna woke up and yawned as she stretches her arms and legs. She combs her long pinked-hair with her small fingers. She has the same hair colour as her mother, she has a hair parting in the front, she has her father violet-blue eyes. It was then somebody knocks on the door and it opens. 27 years old Lacus Yamato came in smiling at her daughter.

Luna: Ohaiyo, Oka-san.

Lacus: Ohaiyo, Luna. How's my birthday girl doing today?

Luna: Great! But I was thinking...

Lacus: About what?

Luna: I was thinking what shall I buy for Oni-chan. Oka-san, can you help me?

Lacus: Hm...what to buy...Okay, come closer.

Lacus whisper into Luna's ear, she giggles and hugs her mother.

Luna: Arigatou, Oka-san! I think Oni-chan will love it.

Lacus: Go and take a bath, breakfast is almost ready.

Luna: Right away!!

She kiss Lacus on the cheek and went to take a bath. Lacus went to the kitchen and saw Kira preparing the dishes. He notice her, turns around and give her a kiss.

Kira: Did it work?

Lacus: She's very happy. We must bring them out at different time to buy their present or they will both find out.

Kira: Okay, I'll bring Kai to the shop first. You and Luna will go after we returned.

Lacus: Hm. What time were Athrun and Cagalli be coming?

Kira: Around evening, I guess. They need do some jobs first.

At the Zala Resident.

9 years old Akira Zala and 8 years old Canoe Zala are playing computer games. Akira looks like his father, with the short blue hair but he has no parting like his father's hair. He inherits his mother's golden-orange eyes. Canoe looks like her mother with the blond hair of hers, but she inherits the right hand side parting like her father's hair and his emerald eyes. They are having fun when 27 years old Cagalli Zala Athha came into the room.

Cagalli: Alright, you two! Stop playing and go and take your bath. We are going to the shopping mall to buy presents for your two cousins.

Canoe: Ha haoe, just give us ten more minutes!

Cagalli: No! Go and change now!

It was then 27 years old Athrun Zala came in. He places a hand on Cagalli's shoulder.

Athrun: Ma, Ma, cool down Cagalli. Akira, Canoe, go and change now or I'll put a password to lock up the computer again.

Akira and Canoe remember that last time they tried to break their father's password, in return the whole computer spoilt. So they have to buy a new computer.

Akira: Hai, Chi Chue. Let's go, Canoe.

Canoe: Hm!

As the kids went to take their bath, Cagalli sigh as she and Athrun walks towards the living room.

Cagalli: They only listen to you, Athrun.

Athrun: Don't be so hash on the kids, try to threaten them sometimes.

Cagalli: It's been a year we have last seen them. I wonder how are they doing?

Athrun: Yeah...

During the afternoon, Kai and Luna have brought their present for one another. They help their parents on decorating the house and preparing the foods for their birthday party tonight. At six thirty in the evening, Athrun and his families have arrived at their house. Akira and Canoe past their present to Kai and Luna. Athrun and Kira hug each other, patting one another back, Lacus and Cagalli too. At seven, they cut the birthday cake, Kai and Luna both exchange their presents. They opened it up and realized that they have brought the same present for one another. It was a silver ring with their name craft on it individual. Kira and Lacus smile at them, while holding their own rings.

After the meal, Kai, Luna, Akira and Canoe went to the beach and play. Their parents were sitting at the beach watching them and at the same time enjoying the sea breeze.

Lacus: How many years have past after that war?

Cagalli: Eleven years...Our children have already grown up. See how close they are.

Athrun: They are just like a smaller version of us.

Kira: But it's good that they didn't need to been through of what we did eleven years ago.

Lacus: Ah...

Kai: Otou-san, Oka-san!! Look! Meteor Rain!!

They look up and saw million of stars falls from the sky. Lacus smiles as she clench her hands together, closing her eyes as she starts to sing.

**Mizu no naka ni yoru ga yureteru**

**Kanashii hodo shizuka ni tatazumu**

**Midorinasu kishibe**

The children run back to their parents side and listen to the song.

**Utsukushii yoake wo **

**Tada matte iraretara**

**Kirei na kokoro de**

Athrun and Cagalli look at each other and they look back at Lacus.

**Kurai umi to sora no mukou ni**

**Arasoi no nai basho ga aruno to**

**Osiete kureta no wa dare**

**Dare mo ga tadori tsukenai**

**Soretomo dareka no kokoro no naka ni**

Kira look at his children and back at his wife. It was then Luna joins in with her mother.

**Mizu no nagare wo shizumete **

**Kureru daichi wo uruosu shirabe**

**Ima wa doko nimo nakutemo**

**Kitto jibun de te ni ireruno**

**Itsumo, itsuka, kitto**

All of them join in with the song with the two of them.

**Mizu no akashi wo kono te ni**

**Subete no honoo wo nomikonde nao**

**Hiroku yasashiku nagareru**

**Sono shizukesa ni tadoritsuku no**

**Itsumo, itsuka, kitto**

**Anata no te wo tori...**

Cagalli: Your voice and song is the only things that never change within all these years.

Lacus: Arigatou, ara?

The four of them look down, and saw that their children have already fallen asleep on their laps.

Athrun: They must have played too much.

Kira: Ah...Look how peaceful they sleep. I hope that they will always be sleeping so peaceful. Without worries and bad dreams...

Lacus place her hand on top of his, she smiles at him.

Lacus: They will. The wishing stars had heard your wish.

Cagalli: That's right, Kira!

Athrun: A strong flame doesn't burn out, no matter how small it is, right?

Kira: Ah... That's right...

**_THE END_**

For my readers,

For now, I thank all of you for your kind support. This is the end of my first Gundam Seed story, but don't be sad. I'll be coming up with another story. I really hoped that you have enjoyed this story. This my best work ever. Okay, just stay tuned for my up coming Gundam Seed story, "Destiny Entwined". Hope to see you again!!

From Kira and Lacus Forever


End file.
